El resplandor de las estrellas y las nuevas
by ReetrO'Army
Summary: Este fic trata de que despúes de que los starlights se fueron a su planeta, seiya ya no puede con su dolor, sin darse cuenta de que le espera una sopresa MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEERLO
1. Las nuevas Guerreras

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Naokoto Takeuchi y Toei Animation. **

**Serena: Bunny, Usagi**

**Amy:**

**Rey: Raye**

**Mina: Minako**

**Lita: Makoto.**

**El resplandor de las estrellas y las nuevas estrellas. **

Ya habían pasado más de 5 meses después de la batalla con Galaxia, los starlights regresaron a su planeta y las chicas permanecieron en la tierra esperando a que la princesa y el príncipe Endimión cumplieran su destino.

**::: FLASHBACK::: **

SEIYA: ahora te toca cuidarla.

SERENA: Adiós, seiya.

Los dos no se podían dejar de mirar era muy duro para ellos separarse uno del otro habían fortalecido su amistad, pero Seiya quería a Serena más que una amiga, sabia que si el se iba, Serena se quedaría con su corazón, ese día en la azotea, Seiya sentía como si le arrancaran una parte de su ser, de esto se percataban Yaten y Taiki, ellos podían ser felices con Amy y Mina, pero no podían ver a su hermano sufrir por un amor imposible ellos sabían que Seiya tenia que olvidarse de Serena ya que su deber era estar con la princesa, Seiya sabia que Serena sería feliz con Darien aún si el no era el que lo haría. Serena también sentía que una parte de ella se la llevaría Seiya, pero ella sabia perfectamente que debía de permanecer con Darien, para fundar Tokio de Cristal. Ella sentía con Seiya, algo que ella desconocía y que Darien jamás despertó en ella, Serena no quería que la fuente de ese sentimiento que a ella le gustaba se fuera, pero no podía hacer nada, ella quería gritar y abrazarlo, pero sabia que no podía, no era justo para las chicas, darien y sobre todo para la pequeña Rini. Los chicos se convirtieron en estrella fugaces y partieron a su planeta.

Pasaron 3 semanas en el planeta de Seiya, en los primeros día logró cubrir su gran tristeza, pero al paso del tiempo, ya no podía negarlo, su actitud ya no era la misma, a veces no comía, su "don en las chicas", ya no era el mismo.

**::: FIN DEL FLASHBACK ::: **

PRESENTE:

Una noche Seiya se encontraba observando la Luna, con mucho afán, Yaten y Taiki lo observaban

YATEN: No debemos dejar que sigua sufriendo.

TAIKI: Si, pero el es un necio y no la olvidara nunca.

VOZ¿Y que hay de Mina y Amy?

Yaten y Taiki se dieron media vuelta era la princesa Fireball.

TAIKI, YATEN: Princesa.

P. FIREBALL¿Por qué no me dijeron?

YATEN¿De que habla princesa?

P. FIREBALL: Del sufrimiento de su hermano Seiya por la princesa de la luna.

TAIKI: bueno, nosotros pensamos que Seiya la olvidaría pero cada día esta más triste, no come, casi no habla su…

P. FIREBALL: Su resplandor esta desapareciendo, si lo se me he dado cuenta. ¿Y, porque no se quedó con la dueña de su corazón?

YATEN: Ella ya tiene su destino escrito con el soberano de la Tierra.

P. FIREBALL¿El príncipe Endimión? Pero, en una junta de los planetas del la galaxia Vía Láctea, hoy a todos, decir que había fallecido, por un alma maligna de la tierra, absolutamente nadie sabia que esto pasaría y han estado ocurriendo cosas extrañas en la tierra, pero ya lo controlaron, completamente.

YATEN: Si eso es cierto…

P. FIREBALL: Seiya puede ser feliz con ella, si el lo desea.

TAIKI: Princesa, tal vez esto le suene extraño y más si viene de mi, no le diga a Seiya, de esto, por favor.

P. FIREBALL: Pero ¿Por qué?

YATEN: El debe de olvidarse de ella, usted nos necesita y no creo que sea justo que Seiya se vaya.

P. FIREBALL: Pero ustedes también pueden irse.

TAIKI: No princesa nosotros hicimos una promesa de hermandad de jamás dejarla.

P. FIREBALL: No es de mi agrado, pero ustedes sabrán lo que hacen. Chicos deben madurar un poco más para que lo entiendan.

TAIKI¿Princesa?

P. FIREBALL: Me retiro.

Y así lo hizo se fue al palacio. Yate y Taiki se dieron media vuelta para ver a Seiya pero ya no estaba, salieron corriendo a buscarlo, lo vieron caminar por el pasillo, y meterse a su habitación, cerró la puerta le puso seguro y desde entonces no se oía ni un solo ruido. Esa noche Seiya estaba recostado en su cama con la cortina abierta donde se podía apreciar el hermoso resplandor de la luna. Este se dio vuelta y se dijo:

SEIYA: Me siento tan solo sin mi bombón, aquella personita que siempre traía alegría a mi vida, como quisiera regresar a ella, a esa luz de amor que mi corazón percibió desde el momento en que la vi.

Cerró sus ojos y cayó en un profundo sueño. A media noche de un conjunto de 9 estrellas relucientes 5 salieron disparadas al planeta de Seiya. Al otro lado del palacio en un bosque un poco apartado, cayeron 5 formas extrañas, no se veían solo su sombra, se veía claramente que eran mujeres, se distinguía de una de ellas que tenia unas alas, muy grandes. De pronto salio un resplandor de ellas y solo se vio que se trasformaron. 5 luces de color, blanca, azul, rojo, verde y naranja. Al día siguiente Yaten y Taiki tocaban y tocaban la puerta de seiya, este no respondía. Taiki, empujo la puerta y la logró abrir, vieron a Seiya tirado en el suelo.

YATEN Y TAIKI¡¡¡ SEIYA ¡!!

Lo sostuvieron y lo llevaron rápidamente a la sala, Yaten notó que había muchas bolas de papel regadas en el suelo y una en el escritorio de Seiya toda remarcada, rayada, y con anotaciones, Yaten no le prestó atención y le llevaron a Seiya un botiquín de emergencias.

TAIKI: Era de suponerse, no ha comido, ni dormido.

YATEN: Necesita descansar.

P. FIREBALL¿se pondra bien?

TAIKI: Si solo necesita reposo y comer.

Lo llevaron a su cuarto de nuevo, lo colocaron en la cama y lo cubrieron con una sabana.

SEIYA: (susurrando entre sueños) Bombón.

TAIKI¿Que?

YATEN¿que estará soñando?

TAIKI: Bueno bueno, hay que dejarlo dormir vamonos.

Cerraron la puerta y cada uno se fue a su habitación, al pasó de un rato...

TAIKI¡YATEN! Mira lo que hay en la tele.

YATEN¿QUE?

Fue a la habitación de Taiki, y vio el televisor.

CONDUCTOR: Y hablando de musica, un nuevo conjunto acaba de aparecer...

Yaten fue a ver a Seiya, quien estaba levantado y mirando por la ventana.

YATEN: mira Seiya; Ven.

Seiya tambien fue...

CONDUCTOR: Se hacen las llamar las starsgirls. Y ahora iremos con Tachi para que nos de un resumen.

TACHI: Gracias, pues aqui estoy justo a lado de las starsgirls.

Era 5 chicas, todas tenian un antifaz, una tenia cabello rubio con 2 coletas y su antifaz era color blanco, la segunda tenia cabello corto color azul y su antifaz era del mismo color, la tercera tenia el cabello suelto muy largo color negro su antifaz era color rojo, la cuarta tenia cabello cafe, agarrado con un chongo y 2 aretes de rayo su antifaz era color verde, y la ultima tenia el cabello rubio largo suelto con un moño rojo su antifaz era de color naranja.

TACHI: Dime ¿Cuales son sus nombres?

CHICA1: Mi nombre es BunnyMoon.

CHICA2: Mi nombre es Watergirl

CHICA3: Mi nombre es Red Fire.

CHICA4: Mi nombre es TunderChic

CHICA5: Mi nombre es Bella.

TACHI: Oh, lindos nombres diganme de ¿donde vienen ustedes?

BUNNYMOON: Venimos de un planeta muy lejano.

Seiya al ver a BunnyMoon sintio algo muy extraño dentro de su ser.

TACHI: pues hasta aqui llega mi entrevista.

CONDUCTOR: Gracias y ahora, en las...

Taiki apagó el televisor.

YATEN: Vaya, ahora tenemos competencia.

TAIKI: no creo que sean gran cosa todavia no las vemos cantar, no podemos darnos por vencidos tan facil.

SEIYA: si, de seguro solo son pasajeras, se iran y todo el mundo de olvidaran de ellas.

TAIKI: oigan, es hora de vestirnos, recuerden que hoy escoltamos a la princesa para su paseo.

YATEN Y SEIYA: A si es cierto.

Se arreglaron y se escoltaron a la princesa. Iban pasando por todas las calles, la princesa solo saludaba a los subditos, y los three lights daban su autografó (bueno una que otra tuvo suerte) Estaban circulando por una colonia muy pobre y peligrosa, claro, los guardianes de la princesa siempre estaban ahi con ella. Pero salieron 9 bandidos con la cara cubierta, empezarón a atacar a la carroza de la princesa.

TAIKI: Vamos.

Se iban a transformar pero 6 de los bandidos los detuvieron. El resto estaba tratando de entrar en la carroza de la princesa.

SEIYA YATEN Y TAIKI¡¡¡Princesa!!!

En eso aparecieron 5 siluetas.

VOZ: Espera un momento.

VOZ: no puedes atacar a la soberana de este planeta.

Se dieron a la luz eran 5 chicas con los mismos atuendos de los starlights solo que en el abdomen en lugar de una estrella una tenia una luna otra una gota de agua, la siguiente tenia una llama de fuego, la que sigue tenia un rayo y la ultima tenia un corazón.

CHICA1¡Sailor Star Princess!

CHICA 2¡Sailor Star aqua!

CHICA 3¡Sailor Star Passion!

CHICA 4¡Sailor Star Tunder!

CHICA5¡Sailor Star Love!

TODAS¡Las Universal StarLights, han llegado!

SEIYA¿que?

S. S PRINCESS¡Luz de estrella plateada!

Los bandidos fueron derrotados.

Las Universal StarLights, ayudaron a la princesa.

P. FIREBALL: Muchas gracias.

S.S AQUA: No se preocupe.

Se fueron caminando, Seiya corrio hacia ellas y a unos metros de ellas dijo.

SEIYA: Esperen¿Quienes son?

Sailor Star Princess al ver al chico del cabello largo recogido con unos ojos azul zafiro que penetraban, se le cristalizaron los ojos, sin decir nada se dio vuelta y siguio caminando. Las demás al ver esto la siguieron. Se convirtieron en luces y subieron a velocidad al cielo donde se dispersaron. Seiya quedó con dudas al igual que Taiki y Yaten, despúes sin hablar en ningun momento del camino escoltaron a la princesa al palacio.


	2. La Duda

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Naokoto Takeuchi y Toei Animation. **

**Serena: Bunny, Usagi**

**Amy:**

**Rey: Raye**

**Mina: Minako**

**Lita: Makoto.**

**Seiya**

**Yaten**

**Taiki**

**La duda **

Después del encuentro que tuvieron los three lights con las universal starlights todo quedo en confusión, nadie sabía que pensar, la gente pensaba "¿acaso es cierto que los three lights no son tan fuertes?" "Serán suplantados por ellas"

Pero era demasiado pronto como para pensar eso así que nadie comentaba nada con nadie era un secreto.

En el palacio Yaten, Seiya, y Taiki estaban en el estudio de música, sentados cada uno en un sofá, Yaten escuchaba música, Taiki simplemente leía un libro

Y Seiya solo tocaba su guitarra, pasó un momento y Seiya dejó de tocar.

SEIYA¿Universal StarLights?

YATEN (quitándose los audífonos)¿Qué?

SEIYA: Son nuestras amigas o enemigas.

TAIKI (cerrando el libro con fuerza): Seiya, claro que no son nuestras amigas.

YATEN¿Ósea que son nuestras enemigas?

SEIYA: Pero Taiki salvaron a la princesa.

TAIKI¿Qué tal si esa no es su intención, que tal si se están pasando por buenas y cuando menos lo esperamos nos ataquen?

SEIYA: No creo.

YATEN¿Por qué?

SEIYA: Sentí algo extraño que provenía de esa chica.

**:::: FLASHBACK: **

VOZ¡Sailor Star Princess!

**::: FIN DEL FLASHBACK: **

TAIKI: Sabes, yo también.

YATEN: Y yo.

TAIKI: Pero no debemos confiarnos, debemos estar alerta.

De pronto debajo de la puerta salio una carta. Taiki se dio cuenta de que había 5 siluetas. Rápido corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió pero no había nadie.

YATEN¿Quién habrá sido?

SEIYA: Miren una carta.

CARTA: _Para: Seiya, Yaten y Taiki: Venimos solo por una misión y un sueño que queremos que se haga realidad._

SEIYA¿que?

YATEN: Como supieron que estabamos hablando de ellas.

TAIKI: Ven, por eso no debemos confiarnos.

Seiya salio de la habitación.

YATEN: Seiya

TAIKI: Dejalo necesita estar solo.

Salio del palacio hacia la ciudad Seiya caminaba sin rumbo, solo miraba al frente con una mirada inguenua como de un niño perdido, solo se contenia en sus propios pensamientos.

SEIYA (pensando)¿como esque nos conocen¿porque nos ayudaron¿Quienes son¿cual será esa misión y sueño que quieren cumplir?

SEIYA: Son más fuertes que nosotros, si es así somo blanco facíl

Fue a una cafeteria se coloco en la mesa más apartada de la gente.

SEIYA: Guerreras nuevas han llegado y son más fuertes que nosotros.

Seiya empezó a imaginarse cosas horribles.

**::: ILUSIÓN:::**

S.S PRINCESS: jajaja nuestra misión es destruirte.

S. S. AQUA: Y nuestro sueño es acabar con este planeta.

S. S PASSION: Nadie nos podrá detener.

S. S TUNDER: Ya que somos más fuertes.

S. S. LOVE: Que ustedes.

S. S PRINCESS¡Luz de Estrella Plateada!

Seiya fue atacó y fue derrotado.

**::: FIN DE LA ILUSIÓN:::**

SEIYA: Me estoy volviendo loco, no estoy seguro de lo que quieren y ya me estos imaginando cosas absurdas. Me siento miserable.

La mesera vino, y le ofrecio un bombón y le dio un papel. Seiya la vio de reojo era una chica de dos coletas. Cuando se fue Seiya no sabía que decir. Vio el papel era una entrada para el concierto de las StarsGirls en primera fila a las 8:00

SEIYA: Pero porque llegó a mi. No tengo mejores cosas que hacer un concierto no me hará daño.

Vio su reloj eran 7:40

SEIYA: Vaya, ya va a empezar.

Fue a pagar la cuenta pero el gerente le dijo:

GERENTE: Una señorita pagó la cuenta.

SEIYA¿Que? Pero quien

GERENTE: No lo se señor.

Seiya se fue de allí, al llegar al concierto había miles de espectadores, esperando, Seiya se sorprendió un poco ya que no es extraño para el ver tantos fans. Fue a su asiento al ver que alguien lo llamaba.

TAIKI YATEN¡¡SEIYA!!

SEIYA¿Que hacen aqui?

YATEN: Adentro del sobre que llegó había dos boletos¿como conseguiste tu uno?

SEIYA: Me llegó mientras comia en una cafeteria.


	3. Ai no Senshi El Poder Para Seguir

_Todos los personajes son propiedad de Naokoto Takeuchi y Toei Animation. _

_Serena: Bunny, Usagi_

_Amy:_

_Rey: Raye_

_Mina: Minako_

_Lita: Makoto. _

_Seiya_

_Yaten_

_Taiki_

_AI NO SENSHI - _EL PODER PARA SEGUIR.

TAIKI: Que extraño

YATEN: Es como si ya los hubiesen preparado.

SEIYA: Como su supieran donde y cuando me encontraria.

TAIKI: Seiya¿por que te fuiste?

SEIYA: Estaba pensando en lo que sucedio la otra vez en el recorrido de la princesa, no pudimos ni siquiera con unos bandidos cualquiera, me siento miserable, miserable de no poder seguir protegiendo a la princesa.

YATEN: Pero que dices, Seiya Kou no se puede dar por vencido.

TAIKI: No debes dejar que eso te nuble tu vista, siempre mira al frente, ten fe y verás como todo se arreglara.

Seiya sonrio, pero en su fondo aun contenia la angustia. Mientras tanto en el camerino de las StarGirls.

VOZ¿Crees que este presente?

VOZ: Pero claro, le mandamos un boleto.

VOZ: Arriba esos animos. Lo lograremos.

VOZ: Si tienen razón.

VOZ: Bueno, es hora del show.

Cada una se puso su antifaz y salieron al escenario, los fans empezarón a gritar.

TAIKI: Creo que ya va a comenzar.

YATEN: Vaya, ni siquiera podemos ver un show sin que las fans griten.

SEIYA: Vamos enano, tranquilizate.

Las StarGirls salieron, una nube de gas les rodeaba los pies una luz infraroja las iluminaba, los espectadores gritaban y gritaban emocionados. Se prendieron las luces y se dieron presencia. Una musica empezó a surgir.

BUNNY MOON: _Kami ga sora ni moeagaru Karada ga honou no you yo Yada wa nande kou naru no HONTO ni mou okocchau kara_.

Las demás hiceron un coro mientras BunnyMoon seguia cantando, bailaban en todo el escenario.

BUNNYMOON: _Koi wo shite setsunai mama Amai yume wo mitetai no ni Yurusenai AITSU-ra no sei yo._

Las demás tambien empezarón a cantar pero poco bajo de volumen para que se luciera más la voz de BunnyMoon

_Yappari watashi yarukkyanai ne Tataki-tsubushite yaru wa kono te de aku wo Sou yo sore made ganbaranakuccha Mezame-nasai aoi senshi yo._

Bailaban en todo su esplendor.

BUNNYMOON: _Donna warui hito datte Suki nara shinjite miru no Sore wo riyou suru nante Sonna no yaccha-ikenai no yo_

De nuevo comenzaban con el coro.

BUNNY MOON: _Itsudatte mamoritai no Anata no tame tonde yuku wa Ai dake ga kagirinai ENAJII-_

Volvieron a cantar junto a ella pero un poco bajo de voz para que se oyera más a BunnyMoon

TODAS: _Nee watashi-tachi yarukkyanai ne Onna no ko no junjou misete yaru no yo Nani ga nandemo ganbaranakucha Mune ni chikau ai no senshi yo (INSTRUMENTAL)_

BunnyMoon no dejaba de ver a Seiya de reojo, mientras el sentia algo muy dentro de él, cerró los ojos  
y se imagino a una silueta que le decia - Vamos no te rindas tu puedes. Te fe en ti como tuviste fe en mi.  
Seiya despertó de su ilusión y se impresiono por esa frase, es como si una energia de amor y esperanza  
Lo inundara.

_TODAS: Nee watashi-tachi yarukkyanai ne Tatakitsubushite yaru wa kono te de aku wo Sou yo sore made ganbaranakuccha Mezame-nasai ai no senshi yo._

Al terminar la canción las StarGirls quedaron en una pose de final como lo suelen hacer los artistas, Seiya miraba fijamente a BunnyMoon, esta al notar eso le guiño el ojo, Seiya se sonrojo. Al terminar el show, Seiya queria ver a BunnyMoon.

SEIYA: Voy al baño.

Se desvió y fue a los camerinos de las StarGirls, toco la puerta.

VOZ: Pasa Seiya.

Seiya tardó un poco en abrir la puerta ¿como es que sabían que era el?

SEIYA: Emm... hola soy Seiya Kou integrante de los Three Lights.

BUNNYMOON: Lo se.

Su mirada se torno triste al ver esos hermoso ojos azules.

SEIYA: Queria hablar contigo.

BUNNYMOON: No puedo, (pensando) Aún No.

SEIYA: Pero ¿porque? esque esa canción que cantaron me hizo sentir algo extraño y queria ver si tu me podias responder eso.

BUNNYMOON: Tiene un mensaje subliminal que solo una persona puede dectetar.

SEIYA¿Entonces soy yo?

Bunnymoon no quiso decir eso se suponia que tenia que quedarse atrapado en su cabeza y no salir, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Así que trato de hacer algo.

BUNNYMOON: No, es otra persona, pero no puedo revelar quien.

SEIYA: por favor dime, en estos momentos de soledad, ese sentimiento que senti me soprendio.

BUNNYMOON: Dime porque dices que tienes mucha soledad.

Seiya se entristecio.

SEIYA: Esque, he dejado ir a la persona que más amo, y me arrepiento, ya que no luche por su amor.

BUNNYMOON¿Quien es esa persona tan especial?

SEIYA: Una hermosa mujer, cabellos dorados como el sol, una mirada inguenua de niña pequeña, sus ojos eran como dos zafiros resplandecientes, su piel era blanca como la nieve, su cuerpo era tan fragil como un petalo de rosa en primavera, sus labios eran suaves y calidos, era un chica que luchaba por todos sus amigos no le importaba sacrificarse. A permanecido de pie en los momentos dificiles y a continuado. Su resplandor era tan calido como el rocio de las mañanas. Ella era todo para mi, pero, tenia su destino preparado, y, no pude hacer nada, y me arrepiento.

Seiya levanto la mirada, BunnyMoon no aguantaba las lagrimas, caian de su ojos como pequeños copos de nieve en invierno, Seiya se acercó y tomo sus manos, le acaricio el rostro, y le secó sus lagrimas, BunnyMoon disfrutaba esas manos tan calidaz y suaves como petalos de rosa. Pero, no podia.

SEIYA: Quiero volver a verte.

Bunnymoon se soprendio por esas palabras.

BUNNYMOON: Yo, ehh, tal vez podriamos, (lo penso un poco) no, no podemos

SEIYA: Por favor necesito saber que fue esa ilusion que vi

BUNNYMOON¿Ilusión?

SEIYA: Veia una silueta, se acercaba a mi me tomaba del rostro y me dijo que tuviera fe en mi como yo tuve fe en ella.

BunnyMoon se alegro un poco, su mensaje le había llegado

SEIYA: Por eso quieros que nos veamos.

BUNNYMOON: Lo siento, pero por ahora no puedo.

SEIYA: (agachando la cabeza) esta bien.

Esté salio del camerino.

BunnyMoon empezó a llorar, ella sabia a la perfeccion que por ahora no debia estar con el, pero en esos momentos en lo unico que ella pensaba era en que nunca terminara esa momento de amor, puro. Sacó de un cajón una cajita, la abrio y había un osito rosa, lo abrazó y siguio llorando. Mientras Seiya, ya iba a la salida.

YATEN: No estabas en la baño.

TAIKI: Nos preocupaste

SEIYA: Esque, tenia que hablar con alguien.

YATEN¿con quien? se que no te gusta que nos metamos, pero cada día te vemos más triste ya no eres el de siempre, queremos ayudarte.

TAIKI: tiene razón.

SEIYA: Chicos, yo por ahora debo seguir solo. Pero al paso del tiempo les dire.

YATEN: Seiya...

Seiya siguio caminando. Mientras...

REDFIRE ¡¡¿QUE?!!

WATERGIRL¿El estuvo aqui?

TUNDERCHIC: Sabemos que quieres verlo pero tenemos una misión, por ahora hay que dedicarnos a ella, despúes podrás verlo.

BUNNYMOON¡NO! quiero verlo ahora, ver sus ojos, sentir su aroma, ver como se agitan sus cabellos con el aire.

WATERGIRL: Nosotras tambien estamos igual.

BELLA: Sabes, que nosotras 2 tambien queremos verlos.

BUNNYMOON: Lo siento chicas, pero, yo (se corto su voz)

REDFIRE: Ya, ya, tranquila.

Todas la abrazaron.

_Seiya.Serena.luna: Cancion: Ai no senshi - Yoko Ishida (pueden oirla en: Sailor Moon R Capitulo 68) Muy buena_


	4. Un Sueño y Una Mision que Cumplir

UN SUEÑO Y UNA MISIÓN CUMPLIR

* * *

Una mañana de Sabado Taiki y Yaten se iban levantando, caminaban por el palacio con los ojos aun cerrados, con pocas, ganas, bostezaban muhcas veces, hasta parpadeaban varias veces para despertarse por completo. Iban pasando por el cuarto de Seiya, se asomaron y lo vieron aún debajo de las cobijas. Los rayos de sol ya tenian rato que habian entrado por su ventana.

YATEN: Que flojo.

TAIKI: Yo lo levanto.

Lo sacudio varias veces.

TAIKI: Vamos Seiya, levantate.

SEIYA: No quiero.

YATEN: Anda seiya, vamos a salir, no se a comer, comprar algo, ir a l cine, algo pero quiero salir. Anda levantate.

Seiya hizo berrinche.

TAIKI: Eres incorregible.

YATEN (diciendole al oido): Vamos a hacerle cosquillas

Los dos sonrieron.

TAIKI: bueno, bueno, te dejaremos dormir.

Hicieron sonido de pisadas falsas.Seiya levantó un poco la cobija, no habia nadie, cerró sus ojos por un momento, luego volvio a levantarla.

YATEN TAIKI: aaaaaaaa

Se arrojaron sobre su cama y le empezarón a hacer cosquillas

SEIYA: jajajaja no no jajajajja por favor jajajajaja me levanto jajajajajaj me levanto.

TAIKI: Ya era hora.

Mientras en la casa de las StarGirls.

VOZ¡Hora de desayunar!

TODAS: Siiiiii

Una chica de 2 coletas de color amarillo se sentó rapidamente a la mesa, y empezó a comer

BUNNYMOON: Que rico te quedo tunderchic.

TUNDERCHIC: Que bueno que te gusto.

REDFIRE: Bunnymoon, no comas como vaca, vas a terminar ahogandote.

BUNNYMOON(enojada)¿¡A quien le dices Vaca?!

REDFIRE: A ti.

WATERGIRL: vamos Redfire dejala comer como quiera, ya que no podemos por ser... (fue interrumpida por bella)

BELLA: Super estrellas de musica, muy guapas, ricas, populares, las StarGirls.

WATERGIRL: Shhhhh

BELLA¿Que?

WATERGIRL: Te puede oir alguien.

BUNNYMOON: Vamos watergirl no exageres, quien nos puede oir.Ademas que tiene de malo es cierto somo las StarGirls

REDFIRE: Si las paredes no son de papel.

WATERGIRL¿Que tal un paparazzi?

TUNDERCHIC: No creo, nadie puede entrar aqui.

BELLA: Tiene razón, es imposible.

WATERGIRL: Mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Todas con gota en la cabeza.

TUNDERCHIC: bueno dense prisa, que vamos a salir.

BUNNYMOON¿A donde?

BELLA¿Que ya lo olvidaste, ibamos a salir de compras

BUNNYMOON: Ayyy, pero no quiero tener que ponerme ese antifaz tonto.

WATERGIRL: bunnymoon sabes bien que si Seiya, Yaten y Taiki (este ultimo lo dijo con tristeza) Se enteran de que estamos aqui, no podremos terminar con la misión.

BUNNYMOON : Si, ya se pero no quiero salir y ser quien no soy.

REDFIRE: Vamos bunnymoon, solo hasta que terminemos con la misión, y cumpliremos, bueno cumpliran ustedes 3 su sueño.

Bunnymoon Bella y WaterGirl se sonrojaron.

Las 5 se fueron a sus habitaciones.

Mientras en el palacio.

SEIYA¿Listo Taiki?

TAIKI: Si, yav voy.

YATEN: Yo conduzco

SEIYA: Enano pero no vayas como loco y nos acabes matando.

YATEN: Claro que no, esque no soporto que la tortuga de Taiki conduzca

TAIKI: oye, yo solo prevengo.

SEIYA: Ya calmense los dos, Ya se tengo una idea.

Le arrebató las llaves a Yaten.

SEIYA: yo conduzo

YATEN: No es justo

TAIKI: Dejalo Yaten

Ya iban llegando solo tenian que estacionarse.

YATEN: Hay, hay, no no, hay, ashh eres un tonto

SEIYA: Callate enano que tu ni siquiera alcanzas los frenos

Yaten hizo pucheros, Taiki se rio. Ya cuando se estacionaron y entraron al centro comercial...

TAIKI: Vaya, por fin llegó el libro que buscaba.

Salio corriendo a una libreria que estaba enfrente.

YATEN¡WOW, que zapatos!

Y fue el mismo resultado.

Mientras Seiya seguia caminando, para el no habia nada interesante que comprar. De pronto a lo lejos en una neveria vio a BunnyMoon.

BUNNYMOON: Date prisa RedFire, me quiero ir a ver más tiendas.

REDFIRE: Deja de molestar, me da un helado de vainilla por favor

Seiya se acercó, Bunnymoon lo vio, sonrio y sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rosa.

SEIYA: Hola conejita ¿te puedo decir así?

BUNNYMOON: Si

SEIYA¿que haces?

BUNNYMOON: Solo compraba un helado de chocolate con mis amigas.

Las cuales llegaron enseguida.

TODAS: Hola

SEIYA: mucho gusto StarGirls.

TAIKI YATEN: Seiya

SEIYA¿Que sucede?

TAIKI¿Que estas haciendo?

BELLA (susurrandole a WaterGirl): Hay estan

YATEN¿Las StarGirls?

De pronto se oyó a un hombre discutir que venia desde la neveria todo voltearon a ver que sucedia.

JEFE¡¿QUE ES ESTO?! Esto no sirve, otra vez, son unos flojo, inutiles.

EMPLEADO: Lo sentimos señor.

JEFE: Pues no es suficiente.

RedFire fruncio el ceño. Esta les susurro a las demás.

REDFRIE: Siento un aura maligna.

BUNNYMOON¿que¿justo aqui?

WATERGIRL: Debe ser de ese hombre.

De pronto del hombre salio una sombra negra.

BUNNYMOON: Es cierto hay esta.

TUNDERCHIC: Vamos.

YATEN: Eh? adonde fueron?

Las chicas se escondieron. Y de pronto...

BUNNYMOON¡Poder Universal de Princesa Estelar, Transformación!

WATERGIRL¡Poder Universal de Aqua Estelar, Transformación!

REDFIRE¡Poder Universal de Pasion Estelar, Transformación!

TUNDERCHIC¡Poder Universal De Trueno Estelar, Transformación!

BELLA¡Poder Universal de Amor, Estelar, Transformación.

(Empieza la cancion de los StarLights, les dejo la transformación para su imaginación)

La sombra aparece y empieza a destuir cosas.

TAIKI¡¿Pero que es eso?!

YATEN: Hay que hacer algo.

SEIYA: Transformemonos. ¡Poder de Lucha Estelar, Transformación!

YATEN¡Poder de Curación Estelar, Transformación!

TAIKI¡Poder de Creación Estelar, Transformación!

La sombra las empezó a atacar.

S.S.FIGHTER¡Laser de estrella, fugaz!

Pero la sombra se regenero despúes de recibir el golpe.

S.S.FIGHTER: No puede ser.

S.S.MAKER:¡Estrella de Sailor Maker!

S.S.MAKER¡Infierno estelar de Hiler!

Fue el mismo resultado.

S.S.FIGHTER¿que? nuestros ataques no le hicieron ni un rasguño.

La sombra atacó de nuevo, las StarLights salieron lastimadas, la sombra ataco más fuerte, pero no se podian levantar, de pronto 5 chicas las sostuvieron en sus brazos, y esquivaron el ataque. Fighter abrio sus ojo, vio como Universal Princess la llevaba en sus brazos a un lugar seguro.

U.S.PRINCESS: Quedense aqui.

U.S.AQUA¡Lluvia de Estrellas!

El aura se ataranto pero se volvio a regenerar.

U.S.PASSION¡Estrella fugaz, arde!

U.S.TUNDER¡Hoyo negro!

U.S. LOVE¡Estrella reluciente, fulmina!

Ahora si la aura habia salio lastimada.

U.S.LOVE: Ahora, Princess.

U.S.PRINCESS: Si¡LUZ DE ESTRELLA, PLATEADA!

La sombra se desvanecio. Las Universal StarLights se iban a retirar cuando...

S.S FIGHTER: Esperen¿porque nos ayudaron?

U.S.PRINCESS: Por que estaban en problemas. Además esa es nuetra misión, acabar con las auras malignas.

S.S MAKER¿Eso era un aura maligna.?

U.S AQUA: Así es.

U.S PRINCESS: Así que cuidense de ellas.

Se desvanecieron. De pronto la gente asustada empezó a salir de sus escondites.

SEIYA¿donde esta conejita?

YATEN: Y las StarGirls.

BUNNYMOON: Aqui estamos.

SEIYA¿a donde se fueron?

BUNNYMOON: Solo fuimos a ver las tiendas. Bueno nos tenemos que ir, adios.

SEIYA, YATEN Y TAIKI: Adios.

Todo el camino de regreso al palacio, los tres hermanos guardaban silencio, se hundian en sus pensamientos, sobre lo que había pasado. Pero todo era para ellos un misterio. Mientras que ustedes lectores ya se dieron cuenta de las identidades de las Universal StarLights, pero aún queda más ¿quienes son las StarGirls?


	5. El Muchacho De Los Ojos Tristes

EL MUCHACHO DE LOS OJOS TRISTES

* * *

TAIKI¿seiya? Te sientes bien, te veo muy triste 

SEIYA (sonriendo): No, no es nada.

TAIKI: Esta bien.

YATEN: Ya vamos a llegar.

SEIYA: Vaya, ya era hora.

Los three Lights fueron de paseo solamente porque Taiki y Yatenveiana Seiyamuy triste. En cuanto llegaron al palacio, Seiya entró y se metió a su cuarto.

TAIKI: No sirvio de nada que le llevaramos a su lugar preferido.

YATEN¿Que le pasará? Será por esas Universal StarLights, desde que aparecieron Seiya se comporta muy extraño.

TAIKI: Sabes, Universal Princess me recuerda a esa niña tan vivaz, Sailor Moon

YATEN ¿Serena?

TAIKI: Si

**:::: FLASHBACK:::**

SERENA ¿Blake? Ah te refieres al del comercial ¿verdad?. Cambiando de tema, por que no mejor nos acompañas Lita nos hará un pastel delicioso le pone muchas fresas.

Lita y Taiki quedaron confundidos

TAIKI (pensando): Pero que le pasa a esta niña.

SERENA (sonrojandose) : Ehh acaso dije algo sin sentido.

Lita se acercó a ella y le dijo al oido.

LITA: Oye serena, lo que pasa es que Blake es el nombre de un poeta muy famoso.

SERENA ¿Poeta, que es eso, tiene buen sabor o es un caramelo que esta de moda?

LITA (con gota en la cabeza): No, ya te lo explique

Taiki se echó a reir.

**::: FIN DEL FLASHBACK:::**

En eso Taiki se rio.

YATEN ¿Y a ti que te pasa?

TAIKI: jajaja, no nada solo recordaba algo.

YATEN: Pero tienes razón cuando la veo siento el mismo resplandor.

TAIKI: Es cierto ¿porque será?

YATEN ¿Será posible?

TAIKI¿Que cosa?

YATEN: No, nada, estaba pensando que pasaria si esa niña fuese Universal Princess.

TAIKI: no creo, ella esta muy lejos de aqui, y además ella no es una StarLight.

YATEN: Es verdad.

Los 2 se fueron a sus habitaciones, mientras en la habitación de Seiya...

**::: FLASHBACK::::**

S.S FIGHTER ¿Por que nos ayudaron?

U.S PRINCESS: Porque estaban en problemas.

**::: FIN DEL FLASHBACK:::**

SEIYA: A ella se nota que se preocupa por las personas pero, ese resplandor, siento como si lo conociera como...

**::: FLASHBACK:::**

E.S.MOON ¿Estas bien Ali?

S.S FIGHTER (Señalandola con el dedo): Ya no sufriras más.

El zombie se levantó de nuevo pero Sailor Moon se interpuso para que no la atacaran.

E.S MOON ¡No, no mates a la pobre de Ali!

S.S HEALER: ya es muy tarde.

S.S MAKER: Los humanos que han sido convertidos en zombies no podrán salvarse.

S.S. FIGHTER (triste y bajando el brazo): Así es, mientras ella no se encuentre, vamos quitate.

E.S MOON: No

S.S FIGHTER ¡Quitate!

E.S.MOON ¡¡¡NOOOOO!!!

La luna de su frente empezó a brillar con gran resplandor.

S.S FIGHTER: Ese resplandor es de...

E.S MOON: No permitire que la maten, yo la salvare a como de lugar.

**::: FIN DEL FLASHBACK:::**

SEIYA: Pero claro que no, ella no es mi bombon. Aunque sin ella, me siento muy triste y solo.

Seiya cerró un momento sus ojos, luego se levantó y salio al patio del palacio. Camino por donde habia muchos árboles parecia un bosque, Seiya seguia caminando, solo caminando.

VOZ ¿porque tan triste?

SEIYA ¿Que?

BUNNYMOON: Hola, Seiya

SEIYA: Ah, eres tu conejita. ¿Que haces aqui?

BUNNYMOON: solo vine a caminar.

Los dos empezarón a caminar en el bosque.

SEIYA ¿Como sabias que estaba aqui?

BUNNYMOON: Es un secreto. Y dime, porque esos ojos tran tristes, en la tele dicen que eres un chico muy alegre.

SEIYA: La tele miente, porque, sin ella...

Bunnymoon sabia perfectamente a quien se referia.

BUNNYMOON: No te pongas triste, me duele verte así, me hace sentirme mal.

SEIYA: No te preocupes.

BUNNYMOON (mirando su reloj): Upps, ya me tengo que ir, o si no las chicas se enojarán conmigo.

SEIYA ¿porque?

BUNNYMOON: tengo un concierto ahora mismo.

SEIYA: Esta bien.

Se puso triste, bajo la cabeza.

BUNNYMOON: Ya se, este concierto te lo dedico a ti.

SEIYA ¿En serio?

BUNNYMOON: Claro, veme en la tele, adios.

Salio corriendo y desaparecio a lo lejos. Seiya volvio a su cuarto, encendio la tele y puso el canal de musica.

TAIKI ¿Tu tambien lo estas viendo?

SEIYA ¿Que cosa?

YATEN: El concierto de las StarGirls.

TAIKI: Habian dicho previamente que estaba dedicado para un joven (este lo dijo con sarcasmo) llamado Seiya Kou.

YATEN ¿Nos quieres explicar eso?

Seiya se sorprendio Bunnymoon le habia dicho que le iba a dedicar a el ese concierto ¿como es que todos se enteraron tan rapido?

YATEN ¿Te sucede algo, pareces sorprendido?

SEIYA ¿Ehh? no, solo...

TAIKI: Miren ya va a empezar.

CONDUCTOR: Y aqui están lo que todos estaban esperando, las StarGirls con su nueva canción "El muchacho de los ojos tristes"

El escenario se ilumino de colores, aparecieron las StarGirls, todas traian una falda que les llegaba un poquito arriba de la rodilla con una blusa, donde se descubria los hombros y el estomago, Bunnymoon traia una falda azul y una blusa roja. WaterGirl traia una blusa azul y la falda del mismo color pero de un tono más bajito, RedFire traia una falda roja y una blusa morada, TunderChic traia una blusa rosa y una falda verde, y Bella traia una Blusa azul marino y una falda color naranja. Se veian muy frescas, empezó la musica y empezaron a cantar como un coro dejando que la voz de BunnyMoon seoyera más.

BUNNYMOON: _Ni una simple sonrisa,_  
_Ni un poco de luz en sus ojos profundos.  
Ni siquiera reflejo de algún pensamiento  
que alegre su mundo. _

_Hay tristeza en sus ojos hablando y callando  
y bailando conmigo  
Una pena lejana que llega a mi alma  
y se hace cariño_

_El muchacho de los ojos tristes  
Vive solo y necesita amor  
Como el aire necesita verme  
Como a él solo necesito yo_

_El muchacho de los ojos tristes  
Ha encontrado al fin una razón  
Para hacer que su mirada ría  
Con mis besos y mi gran amor_

_Ni su nombre conozco,  
y ya quiero volver a encontrármelo a solas,  
Y en sus ojos de otoño,  
dormir poco a poco  
olvidando las horas._

_Yo pretendo saber porqué extraña razón,  
hoy sus ojos no ríen.  
Yo pretendo lograr,  
con ternura y amor ver sus ojos felices._

_El muchacho de los ojos tristes  
Vive solo y necesita amor  
Como el aire necesita verme  
Como a él solo necesito yo_

_El muchacho de los ojos tristes  
Ha encontrado al fin una razón  
Para hacer que su mirada ria  
Con mis besos y mi gran amor._

Cuando terminaron de cantar, la camara capto el rostro de BunnyMoon quien movio sus labios diciendo "Seiya"

Seiya se sorprendio mucho, esa canción, expresaba exactamente lo que el sentia en esos momentos, es como si ella lo estuviese apoyando. Sonrio muy tiernamente.

TAIKI: uyyyyy, el famoso Seiya Kou enamorado.

YATEN: De una chica igual de famosa que le dedica un concierto Uyyyyy

TAIKI y YATEN: seiya y bunnymoon, seiya y bunnymoon.

Lo decian en tono divertido, mientras Seiya se sonrojaba.

SEIYA: Ya callense, además yo tadavia no olvido a bombón.

YATEN: Seiya, no quiero ser cruel pero lo unico que haces es hacerte sufrir.

TAIKI: Debes olvidarla.

SEIYA: no puedo, no puedo, ella era todo para mi, y olvidarla jamas podre.

Taiki y Yaten salieron del cuarto de Seiya. Este siguio viendo la tele.

REPORTERO ¿Digame señorita Bunnymoon a quien le dedica este concierto?. Tal vez a un pretrendiente

BUNNYMOON (Sonrojandose): jejejeje, pues para un amigo, pero esta algo triste, y con esta canción le queria decir que tiene todo mi apoyo.

REPORTERO: Bueno esto es todo nos...

Seiya sonrio, y apagó el televisor.

SEIYA: Ella, es muy tierna.

Salio de su habitación y del palacio. Fue al lugar donde se presencio el concierto, enfrente de el habia una señora que vendia rosas rojas.

SEIYA: Me da una por favor, y quedese con el cambio.

Seiya camino hasta los camerinos. Tocó la puerta.

BUNNYMOON: Pase.

SEIYA: Hola conejita.

BUNNYMOON: Ah, eres tu seiya¿que te parecio el concierto?

SEIYA: Pues, la verdad, gracias, me animo bastante.

BUNNYMOON: Que bueno, me alegro

Se paró y lo abrazó Seiya se sonrojo.

VOZ: Aaaaaa

BUNNYMOON ¿pero que esta pasando alla afuera?

al salir Seiya y bunnymoon vieron a una sombra moverse.

SEIYA: Un aura maligna. ¡Quedate aqui!

Pero bunnymoon ya sabia que hacer. Se metio de nuevo al camerino las demás ya estaban hay.

REDFIRE: Es hora.

Mientras Sailor Figther estaba peleando contra la sombra, pero esta era muy fuerte y fighter salio algo lastimada.

S.S FIGHTER ¡Laser de estrella, fugaz!

La sombra se desvanecio Fighter sonrio pero volvio a regenerarse. Y la sombra atacó de nuevo golpeo a Fighter quien no se podia mover, la sombra se dirigio hacia ella, y atacó. Fighter trató de moverse pero no pudo, en eso Universal Princess se interpuso y ella recibio el golpe.

S.S. FIGHTER ¡¡¡NOOOO!!!

Princess cayó al suelo.

S.S.FIGHTER: Por favor resiste.

U.S.PRINCESS: No quiero verte triste Seiya.

S.S FIGHTER ¿Que?

U.S.PASSION ¡Estrella fugaz, arde!

La sombra se desvanecio.

U.S. LOVE: esta no era tan fuerte.

No se habian dado cuenta de lo sucedido hasta que voltearon y la vieron

TODAS ¡¡PRINCESS!!

S.S HEALER: Yo la puedo ayudar.

S.S.FIGHTER: por favor, hazlo.

Healer se acercó a ella y sacó su estrella.

S.S HEALER: Estrella de Sailor Healer.

Un resplandor curo algo a Princess.

S.S.HEALER: El golpe fue muy duro, pero al menos la cure un poco, pero necesita reposo.

U.S.TUNDER: muchisimas gracias por salvar a Princess.

La cogio en sus brazos y se la llevó.

S.S.FIGHTER ¿segura, que tu estrella la va a ayudar?

S.S.HEALER: Si, algo, pero si la va a curar.

S.S.MAKER ¿Por que te preocupas tanto por ella?

S.S.FIGHTER:No lo se algo muy dentro de mi me dice que debo ayudarla y estar con ella.

Volvieron a la normalidad. Seiya recordó a BunnyMoon, fue a su camerino pero no habia nadie.

SEIYA ¿que extraño? aqui estaba.

YATEN: Seiya, vamonos.

SEIYA: Si.

Los tres hermanos se fueron al palacio. Y seiya se quedó con la duda.


	6. La desesperación

LA DESESPERACIÓN 

* * *

Un día en el palacio un joven de cabellos largos oscuros y unos ojos azules color zafiro veia melancolicamente desde una ventana, Seiya no podia dejar de pensar como estaria Universal Princess, y que fue lo que le pasó a BunnyMoon, pero algo que lo intrigaba mucho era que...

**:FLASHBACK:**

U.S.PRINCESS: No te quiero ver triste Seiya.

**: FIN DEL FLASHBACK:**

Como es que ella sabia como se sentia el, la unica persona que sabia eso eran sus hermanos y BunnyMoon,mientras sus hermanos no le prestan mucha atención, ya saben como son.

SEIYA: Que insensibles.

Entonces recordó que el tenia la dirección y el telefono de BunnyMoon, llamó por telefono pero nadie contesto.

SEIYA¿Porque no contestan? Me dijo BunnyMoon que casi no salen, ya se ire a verla a su casa.

Salio del Palacio y se dirigio a la casa de las StarGirls, (timbre)

TUNDERCHIC¿Si?

SEIYA: Ahh, hola soy Seiya vengo a ver a BunnyMoon

TUNDERCHIC: Ehh, bueno ella.

WATERGIRL¿Quien es? Oh joven Seiya es usted.

SEIYA: Mucho gusto vengo a visitar a BunnyMoon.

WATERGIRL: Lamento decirte que no se encuentra por el momento.

De pronto Bella iba bajando las escaleras.

BELLA: Ahorita le llevo la comida a BunnyMoon. Uppss.

Se dio cuenta de que tenian compañia.

SEIYA¿Que sucede por que no la puedo ver?

BELLA: Esque, sufrio un pequeño incidente.

TODAS¡BELLA!

BELLA: Lo siento.

SEIYA¿Que, un accidente, por favor dejenme verla?

WATERGIRL: Ehh, lo siento no puede necesita reposo.

SEIYA: Por favor, prometo que no la voy a molestar.

Las chicas se vieron unas a otras.

TUNDERCHIC: Esta bien, pasa, espera aqui.

Las chicas subieron. Y corrieron al cuarto de BunnyMoon. Seiya queria ver que sucedia, subio sigilosamente y escucho lo que decian.

WATERGIRL: Rapido, ponle el antifaz.

TUNDERCHIC: Tapale la frente.

BELLA: Listo.

Seiya saltó por las escaleras no le pasó nada el siempre esta en forma y se comporto disimuladamente.

WATERGIRL: Pasa.

Subio las escaleras, y entró al cuarto, BunnyMoon estaba recostada en la cama dormida, tenia su antifaz y tenia una venda que le cubria la frente. Estaba tapada con una sabana, ya que le vendaron todo el pecho ya que era el lastimado.

SEIYA¿Que le paso?

BELLA: Esque, un carro casi la arrolla por suerte solo la golpeo.

Seiya no soportarba ver así a BunnyMoon y salio de hay sin decir nada.

TUNDERCHIC: pobre

WATERGIRL: Ha de ser dificil para el.

Seiya iba desconcertado por la ciudad. Se metio una tienda de ropa, no se iba a probar ropa, sin decir nada se metio a uno de los vestidores y se sentó sin saber en que pensar. No sabia lo que estabasucediendo, todo pasaba tan rapido para el. Despúes de un rato salio y fue a dar un simple recorrido por la tienda, en la sección de caballeros se encontro con Taiki y Yaten.

YATEN‚?Que haces aqui?

TAIKI: Te creimos en el palacio.

SEIYA: Yo solo, sali, aaa. (su voz se corto)

TAIKI: Seiya...

YATEN: Nostros solamente vinimos por un par de camisetas. Pero como no te encontramos en el palacio.

TAIKI¿Nos quieres acompañar?

SEIYA: Si, claro.

recorrieron varios pasillos, iban viendo camisetas cinturones (bueno cosas de hombres) 

YATEN¿Que te sucede Seiya?

SEIYA: Ehh ¿Que?

YATEN: Te has estado comportando muy extraños acabamos de pasar el cinturon que tanto esperabas y simplemente lo ignoraste.

SEIYA: Ah ¿En serio? esque, no me di cuenta, no, estoy de animos.

VOZ: Aaaaaaaaaaa

YATEN:‚ ¿Y ahora que?

Una multitud de gente salio desesperada corrieron a la salida. Los tres hermanos fueron al punto de desorden y vieron a 10 sombras, corriendo por los pasillos.

TAIKI: Auras Malignas.

YATEN: transformemonos.

SEIYA: Pero son muchos.

TAIKI: Tenemos que hacer algo. ¡Poder de creación estelar, transformación!

YATEN¡Poder de Curación estelas, transformación!

SEIYA¡Poder de Lucha estelar, Transformación!

Las sombras empezarón a hacer desordenes, tiraban las ropas rompian los espejos, destruian todo.

S.S HILER¿Por donde comenzamos?

Las sombras se voltearon.

S.S MAKER: Ya nos vieron.

VOZ: Espera un momento.

Eran las Universal StarLights.

Fighter creyó que al oir eso, esa persona estaria pero cuando volteo solo vio a 4 chicas.

U.S.LOVE¡Estrella Reluciente, fulmina!

Una sola sombra se detuvo pero se regenero rapidamente.

U.S. PASSION:‚?Estrella Fugaz, arde!

Sucedio lo mismo.

U.S. TUNDER¿Que haremos, se regeneran muy rapido?

De pronto las sombras se escondieron.

U.S. WATER¿Que estan haciendo?

S.S. MAKER¿Que haremos, si se escapan sera más dificil?

S.S. FIGHTER: La unica que puede es Princess.

Las Universal se pusieron algo nerviosas.

S.S.PASSION: Nosotros podemos.

Pero las 10 sombras salieron¥ hicieron un circulo alrededor de las StarLights y las Universal, se iban acercando lentamente acechando.

S.S. HEALER¿Que haremos?

De pronto una energia salio y desaparecieron todas las sombras. Fighter se sorprendio.

S.S FIGHTER: Esa energia es de...

Voltearon era Princess, quien estaba en la entrada, pero estaba muy debil su rostro estaba muy°alido¡penas podia permanecer de pie, de pronto se desmayo. Las Universal las sostuvieron.

U.S. PASSION: es una tonta, no debio a ver venido, aun esta muy debil.

S.S FIGHTER¿Estara bien?

U.S.WATER: Si reposa, si

S.S.MAKER: Ven aqui un momento Fighter.

S.S.HEALER¿Que te sucede, porque estas así con ella?

S.S FIGHTER: nose, nose. No tengo ni la más remota idea, pero hay algo que me hace estar con ella.

Salieron de nuevo pero las Universal ya no estaban.

S.S.FIGHTER: A donde fueron

S.S.MAKER: Será mejor así.

SEIIYA: Pero¿Que dices? Estaba lastimada.

TAIKI: Ella ha de ser la fuente de tu comportamiento.

Seiya no le presto importancia a ese comentario.

¦lt;/p


	7. La Verdad

LA VERDAD

* * *

Una mañana de Sabado estaban 4 chicas en una recamara con una más que se encontraba recostada en una cama.

WATERGIRL: No lo hagas aún no estas lista.

BUNNYMOON: Tal vez no para correr pero si para caminar.

TUNDERCHIC: No queremos que te pase algo.

BUNNYMOON: Tranquilas Chicas, yo se lo que hago.

REDFIRE: Pero, ya ves lo que hiciste hace poco, esta bien que nos salvaste a nosotras y a Fighter pero te arriesgaste demasiado.Tu simpre estas haciendo tonterias.

BUNNYMOON ¡Oye!

BELLA: Será mejor que no te pares de esa cama.

BUNNYMOON: No se preocupen no me va a pasar nada.

De pronto se quito las vendas de la cabeza, puso un pie fuera de la cama y se puso de pie.

BUNNYMOON: Ven, no me pasó nada.

WATERGIRL: Esta bien te dejaremos, pero prometenos que no haras cosas exageradas.

BUNNYMOON: hecho. Y para empezar vamos al centro comercial

TUNDERCHIC ¿No crees que es un paso muy grande?

BUNNYMOON: Hay, vamos no sean malas. 

Hizo algo de pucheros.

WATERGIRL: Bueno, bueno esta bien. Anda, arreglate.

BUNNYMOON: Siiiiiii

Mientras en una cafeteria se encontraban dos jovenes, uno de cabellos plateados y otro de cabellos oscuros. 

YATEN: Debio a ver venido con nosotros.

TAIKI: yaten, no crees que estas exagerando. Si el quiere estar solo, pues que así sea.

YATEN: Pero esque, me preocupa.

TAIKI: A mi tambien, pero lo conocemos mejor que nadie, podemos confiar en el.

YATEN: Esta bien. ¿Pero, no crees, que no venga si le decimos que estamos comiendo de sus hamburgesas favoritas?

TAIKI (riendo): Tal vez tengas razón, hablale.

Sacó de una de su bolsa del saco un celular y marco. Mientras en el palacio sonaba un telefono desesperado a que alguien lo contestara.

SEIYA (tono triste) ¿Bueno?

YATEN: oye perezoso ¿No quieres venir? estamos comiendo de tus hamburgesas favoritas. Con mucho queso derretido como te gusta.

SEIYA: Pues, nose, no tengo ganas.

YATEN: Anda, ven a divertirte con nosotros.

SEIYA: Mmm... tal vez, vaya al rato.

YATEN: Asshhh... bueno esta bien. como quieras.

Mientras a unas cuadras de hay, una camioneta color negra se estacionaba, de ella bajaron 5 chicas.

BUNYMOON: Esto era lo que me hacia falta, aire puro.

WATERGIRL: Si, tal vez tenias razón.

REDFIRE: Vamos a ver las tiendas.

TODAS: Siiiiii

BUNNYMOON: Pero que lindos vestidos, me llevare uno rosa y otro blanco, a y este pantalón, y esta camisa, e esto, esto (así continua)

TODAS: No exageres.

Salieron de la tienda BunnyMoon, traia como 7 bolsas rebosantes de ropa accesorios, zapatos en cada mano.

REDFIRE: Vamos a dejar las cosas y ahorita regresamos.

BUNNYMOON: Buena idea.

En eso un chico de cabellos oscuros y ojos azul zafiro caminaba hacia un restaurante de hamburguesas.

YATEN¡Viniste!

TAIKI: Pensamos que no vendrias.

SEIYA: No tenia nada más que hacer así que vine. Mmmhh que rica hamburgesa traes hay Yaten, dame

Y le arrebata la hamburgesa

YATEN: Oye, era mia

TAIKI (riendo)¿Ya estas mejor, no?

SEIYA: Tengo hambre eso es lo que tengo.

YATEN: Si, pero no era para comerse mi hamburgesa.

SEIYA: Vamos enano puedes pedir otra.

YATEN: Pues ya no me queda de otra. ¡Camarero!

Mientras BunnyMoon se estaba probando ropa en un tienda llamada Shasa. Las demás ya habian comprado mucho, entonces, BunnyMoon, salio, traia un pantalón oscuro muy bonito, pegadito y una camiseta blanca de tirantes.

BUNNYMOON ¿Que tal?

TODAS: Te ves muy bien.

BUNNYMOON: Y, con estos lentes mejor.

Se puso unos obscuros.

BUNNYMOON: Me lo llevo. Ahora esta blusa.

Las chicas suspiraron en señal de cansancio. De pronto...

VOZ: Aaaaaaaaaaaaa

Las chicas salieron a ver que pasaba, excepto BunnyMoon, que aún estaba en el probador. Al salir vieron 2 sombras.

REDFIRE ¡Auras Malignas!

Del otro lado salieron los three Lights quienes tambien habina oido el grito.

SEIYA: Fue por aqui.

TAIKI¡Alli esta!

Una de las sombras se metio donde estaba BunnyMoon. Los clientes y los sevidores salieron. La ultima en salir fue BunnyMoon quien aun así agarro sus cosas y salio.

BUNNYMOON¡CHICAS!

REDFIRE¿Estas bien, no te paso nada?

Seiya volteo y la vio, se alegro mucho de volver a verla sana.

WATERGIRL: Te hubieses quedado hay, aún no estas completamente bien.

BUNNYMOON: No se preocupen, no me pasó nada.

De pronto todo quedo en silencio. No pasaba nada.

BUNNYMOON: Mucho silencio.

WATERGIRL: Puede ser una trampa.

De pronto de los techos de los locales, salieron, no 2 auras sino más y más, eran más de 10. Estaban acorralados. Hasta que los Three Lights y las StarGirls quedaron juntos, espaldas con espaldas, en circulos, preparados.

BUNNYMOON: Hola Seiya.

Seiya se sonrojo un poco. De pronto todas las auras dispararon su energia pero en lugar de que los golpearan, se hizo un campo de fuerza.

TUNDERCHIC: Oh No ¿Ahora que haremos?

TAIKI: Debe de haber una forma de salir.

Las auras, estaban haciendo que el campo de energia se cerrara poco a poco, hasta que explotara. Taiki, Yaten y Seiya se prepararon.

SEIYA¡Poder de lucha estelar, transformación!

YATEN¡Poder de curación estelar, transformación!

TAIKI¡Poder de creación estelar, transformación!

Las starGirls no se sorprendieron.

S.S.FIGHTER¡Laser de estrella, fugaz!

Pero no le hizo ni el menor daño al campo.

S.S.MAKER¡Estrella de Sailor Maker!

S.S.HEALER¡Infierno estelar, de Healer!

Pero fue el mismo resultado, el campo se estaba cerrando.

BUNNYMOON (Pensando): Tengo que hacer algo pero no me puedo transformar eso acabaria con la misión, pero si hago algo, moriremos.

BUNNYMOON¡Chicas, no queda de otra!

TODAS¡SI!

STARLIGHTS¿Que?

BUNNYMOON¡Poder Universal de Princesa Estelar, Transformación!

WATERGIRL¡Poder Universal de Agua Estelar, Transformación!

REDFIRE¡Poder Universal de Pasion estelar, Transformación!

TUNDERCHIC¡Poder Universal de Tormenta Estelar, Transformación!

BELLA¡Poder Universal de Amor Estelar, Transformación!

S.S. FIGHTER¿Que? BunnyMoon es Universal Princess. ( pensando) es por eso que tenian la misma herida.

S.S. MAKER¡Ustedes son las Universal StarLights!

U.S. TUNDER: Así es.

WATERGIRL: Princess, tu eres la unica que puede salir, destruye el campo de energia por fuera.

U.S. PRINCESS: Si.

Saltó pero de su espalda , salio un pequeño resplandor en forma de alas, muy pequeño, entonces logró salir.

U.S. PRINCESS¡Cometa, acción!

De sus manos salio una pequeña energia color amarillo que logró destruir el campo. Todos salieron. De pronto todas las auras salieron a atacar

U.S. PASSION: Ahora.

U.S. PRINCESS: Si. ¡Luz de Estrella, Plateada!

Las auras desaparecieron. Las Universal sonrieron, pero al ver a las StarLights no sabían que decir. Las Universal empezarón a caminar a excepción de Princess, quien tenia contacto visual con Fighter.

U.S. AQUA: Princess, vamonos.

Esta se puso triste, se dio media vuelta y se fue con las demás.

U.S. PRINCESS (pensando): Lo siento, Seiya.

S.S. FIGHTER: BunnyMoon.


	8. Sentimientos Revelados

SENTIMIENTOS REVELADOS

* * *

Un día una chica de cabello rubio agarrado con dos coletas estaba en el parque sentada en una de las bancas estaba observando con tristeza un pequeño estanque lleno de patos.

**: FLASHBACK:**

S.S.FIGHTER: BunnyMoon es enrealidad Universal Princess.

**: FLASHBACK:**

BUNNYMOON¿Fue buena idea transformarme justo en ese momento?

En eso se levantó y camino por el parque mientras pensaba en sus acciones y, en Seiya.

BUNNYMOON (Con lagrimas en los ojos)¿Porque tengo que ser quien no soy?

VOZ¿De que hablas?

BunnyMoon se dio media vuelta era Yaten.

BUNNYMOON: Ah, eres tu Yaten.

YATEN: Si, soy yo, oye quiero hablar contigo a solas¿Puedo?

BUNNYMOON: Claro.

Se sentaron en unas de las bancas pero del bosque que estaba integrado en el parque.

YATEN¿Como se lleva mi hermano contigo?

BUNNYMOON: Se que piensan que solo lo estoy haciendo sufrir pero la verdad (Pensando) esque lo amo 

BUNNYMOON: Yo lo quiero como mi mejor amigo.

YATEN: No es que sufra si no que sus sentimientos se estan enredando y pues se confunde contigo y con (guardando silencio)

YATEN: Una chica que el conocio.

BUNNYMOON: Si, ya se quien es..

YATEN¿Que, como lo sabes?

BUNNYMOON: Por ahora, no puedo decir nada.

YATEN: Esque, Taiki y yo, queremos mucho a Seiya, y no queremos que se ponga triste por algo que no puede ser.

BUNNYMOON¿Porque, crees que no puede ser?

YATEN: bueno, yo, esa chica era muy especial, Seiya la queria mucho, para el era como su angel.

BunnyMoon se sonrojo.

YATEN: Pero, habia un obstaculo, habia otro chico que ocupaba su corazón, y Seiya sabia que no podia contra el, y hay fue cuando su actitud cambio pero aún asi la queria mucho y la protegia.

BUNNYMOON: Si, me lo imagino.

YATEN: Tal vez, tu amistad lo cure un poco de la cicatriz que ahora tiene en su corazón.

BUNNYMOON (Pensando): Yo la curare.

BUNNYMOON: Te lo prometo, no hare sufrir a tu hermano.

YATEN: Gracias. Oye (sonrojandose) y ¿como es tu amiga bella?

BUNNYMOON¿Bella? (sonriendo picaramente) ¿Te gusta, verdad?

YATEN: Eh, no, no (lo negaba con la cabeza) no malinterpretes las cosas.

BUNNYMOON: Jejeje, bueno es una chica que simpre lucha por sus sueños y el de los demás.

YATEN¿Que lucha por sus sueño y el de los demás?

**: FLASCHBACK:**

YATEN: concursante N. 5

MINA¿Si?

YATEN: Dime¿Porque decidiste participar en esta audición?

MINA: Por que quiero transmitir mis sentimientos a las personas por medio de canciones, bailes y actuaciones. Como ustedes el grupo Three Light

YATEN ¿Entonces sabes porque decidimos cursionar en el medio artistico?

MINA: Bueno, yo...

YATEN¿¡No crees que se te ha olvidado una obligación, muy importante que cumplir antes de convertirte en una gran estrella?

MINA: Despúes de cumplir mi sueño no creo que tenga otra obligación

**: FIN DEL FLASHBACK:**

YATEN: me recuerda a...

BUNNYMOON (sonriendo)¿A quien?

YATEN (sonrojandose): Bueno, a una chica que conoci, que hacia lo mismo que ella,simpre le ponia entusiasmo a todo y luchaba por lossueños de las demás.

BUNNYMOON¿Quien era esa persona?

YATEN: una niña muy tierna.

**: FLASHBACK: **

YATEN: Mina...

MINA¿Ehh?

YATEN¿Porque le pusiste tanto entusiasmo?

MINA: Por que queria responder a los sentimientos de las demás.

YATEN¿De las demás?

MINA: Asi es, Serena ya me lo habia dicho, no debo olvidar mis sueños en ningun momento porque son muy importantes.

Lo decia observando a Artemis quien le decia que si ascendiendo con la cabeza. Lo cargo y dijo.

MINA: Mis sueños son los sueños de las demás y los sueños de las demás son mios.

YATEN (sonriendo): Para las sailors scouts cumplir con su misión no lo significa todo.

MINA¿Ehh?

YATEN: creo que nosotros nos estamos tomando muy en serio nuestras obligaciones 

MINA¿Que pasa Yaten?

YATEN: A pesar de estar tan cerca no aparece frente a nuestros ojos, a lo mejor hay algo que nos hace falta para llamar su atención.

MINA: A ustedes no les hace falta nada .

YATEN¿Que?

MINA: Ustedes están esforzandose más que nadie, no hay nadie en este mundo que los opaque.

Yaten sonrio tiernamente.

**: FIN DEL FLASHBACK:**

En eso Taiki aparecio.

TAIKI: Hola Yaten¿Eh, BunnyMoon?

BUNNYMOON: Hola Taiki, yo solo platicaba con tu hermano.

TAIKI: Sabes yo tambien quisiera.

YATEN: Bueno yo los dejo, mientras me compro un helado de fresa.

TAIKI: Esta bien.

En eso se sento junto a BunnyMoon.

TAIKI: Tal vez sea una pregunta tonta pero ¿Por que se escondian detras de las identidades de las Universal?

BUNNYMOON: bueno, verás, tal vez, si alguien se daba cuenta de quienes somo en realida le diria a ciertas personas nuestras identidades.

TAIKI¿Que personas?

BUNNYMOON: Bueno, yo, unas 3 personas que queremos mucho.

TAIKI: Las has de proteger mucho.

BUNNYMOON: Así es.

TAIKI: Como a Seiya.

Se sonrojo.

TAIKI: resultaste herida, y te arriesgate una vez por salvarlo¿Porque?

BUNNYMOON: bueno, yo, esque lo quiero mucho.

TAIKI (sonriendo picaramente)¿Lo quieres mucho?

BUNNYMOON: eh, no malinterpretes las cosas, yo solo lo quiero como mi mejor amigo.

TAIKI: Pues a decir verdad el tambien te quiere mucho, pero yo creo que más como una amiga

BUNNYMOON (Sonrojandose)¿En serio?

TAIKI: Si, es algo bueno ya que no lo queremos ver solo.

BUNNYMOON: aaaa, ya se me lo conto Yaten por esa chica ¿Verdad?

TAIKI: pues, si.

BUNNYMOON: No te preocupes yo tratare bien a tu hermanito.

TAIKI (riendo): Esta bien. Oye no es que quiera salirme del tema tan rapido pero¿Como es WaterGirl?

BUNNYMOON: Otro.

TAIKI¿Que quieres decir?

BUNNYMOON: No, nada.

TAIKI: Esque se parece mucho a una chica que creia mucho en el romanticismo.

BUNNYMOON: Aaaaaa.

YATEN: Hola ya regrese, te traje uno a ti BunnyMoon espero que te guste el chocolate.

BUNNYMOON: mmmhh... me fasicna.

YATEN: Y a ti Taiki te traje uno de vainilla.

TAIKI: Excelente.

Los tres se quedaron en el parque disfrutando de sus helados.


	9. El Show Comico De Los Three Lights

**EL SHOW COMICO DE LOS THREE LIGHTS**

* * *

Un día las StarGirls andaban por la ciudad pero de tanto haber recorrido tantas tiendas y comprar tanto a veces siempre era lo mismo ya casi era una rutina y ellas ya se habían aburrido.

REDFIRE: Ya no hay más tiendas que ver.

TUNDERCHIC: Estoy muy aburrida.

BUNNYMOON: Ya no hay nada bueno.

De pronto iban pasando enfrente del teatro.

WATERGIRL: Miren chicas.

BUNNYMOON: WaterGirl me aburre el teatro.

WATERGIRL: No, esto es diferente son los Three Lights.

TODAS: ¿Que?

Todas se asomaron a ver. Habia un cartel que decia

_Hoy gran show comico por parte de los jovenes 3 hermanos Kou._

_Protagonistas:_

_Seiya Kou._

_Yaten Kou._

_Taiki Kou._

BELLA: Guau genial, aunque no me los imagino haciendo chistes.

WATERGIRL: No son chistes es arte.

Todas quedaron con gota en la cabeza.

VOZ: Pues vayan creyendolo.

Todas se dieron vuelta de donde provenia esa voz eran los Kou.

TODAS: hola

BELLA: ¿En serio van a salir en un show comico?

YATEN: claro, y les tenemos una sorpresa.

TAIKI: tomen boletos para todas.

TODAS: Guau.

BUNNYMOON: Es esta noche, fabuloso.

TAIKI: Es en primera fila.

BELLA: Doble Guau.

YATEN: ¿Donde esta Seiya?

TUNDERCHIC: ¿Y BunnyMoon?

TAIKI: A no importa debieron a ver entrado.

Pero la verdad esque estaban sentados en una pequeña plaza en unas bancas.

SEIYA: ¿Porque nunca me lo dijiste?

BUNNYMOON: bueno, para la misión no era bueno, era mejor que siguieramos con las identidades.

SEIYA: Oye, y.. ¿Porque te arriesgaste por mi esa vez?

**: FLASHBACK:**

La sombra se desvanecio Fighter sonrio pero volvio a regenerarse. Y la sombra atacó de nuevo golpeo a Fighter quien no se podia mover, la sombra se dirigio hacia ella, y atacó. Fighter trató de moverse pero no pudo, en eso Universal Princess se interpuso y ella recibio el golpe.

S.S. FIGHTER ¡¡NOOOO!!

Princess cayó al suelo.

S.S.FIGHTER: Por favor resiste.

U.S.PRINCESS: No quiero verte triste Seiya.

S.S FIGHTER ¿Que?

:**: FIN DEL FLASHBACK:**

BunnyMoon se sonrojo un poco.

BUNNYMOON: bueno, yo, no queria que te hiceran daño.

Seiya sonrio picaramente.

SEIYA: ¿Porque?

BUNNYMOON: Bueno, este yo, la verdad ¡¿Bueno a que viene tanto interrogatorio?!

Seiya rio.

SEIYA: No nada, te espero en el show esta noche.

BUNNYMOON: Claro.

SEIYA: Ven te quiero mostrar algo.

Fueron por la puerta de atrás del teatro.

BUNNYMOON: Guau que gran escenario.

SEIYA: Aqui es donde estaremos esta noche. La utileria esta hay pero aún no la puedes ver.

BUNNYMOON: Ya veo.

De pronto las puertas de entrada se abrieron eran el resto de los chicos.

TAIKI: Vaya nos ganaron.

BELLA: BunnyMoon ¿a donde fuiste?

BUNNYMOON: Seiya me queria mostrar algo.

YATEN: Bueno, este es el escenario.

BELLA: Es gigantesco.

TUNDERCHIC (diciendole al oido): Como el escenario de tus sueños.

BELLA: Tienes razón.

Despúes de dar el recorrido por el teatro las chicas se fueron se arreglaron y se fueron al teatro.

BUNNYMOON: Guau, mucho publico.

BELLA: Pues claro son los Three Lights quien no vendria.

WATERGIRL: Hay estan nuestros asientos.

Ya cuando se sentaron subieron el telón. Un hombre con esmoquin dijo por el microfono.

CONDUCTOR: Ahumm, buenas noches Damas y Caballeros el primer acto se titula " El rey enamorado"

El hombre se fue y las personas empezarón a aplaudir. De pronto se descubrio el escenario se situaba en el siglo XIV y entraron Taiki quien iba vestido de rey y Seiya iba en su personaje de un pobre juglar que llevaba una bandola en manos. El rey se dirigio al centro del escenario y dijo.

TAIKI: Ven Juglar, acerquemonos al balcón de Maria para cantarle una serenata.

Seiya se acercó.

TAIKI: María, María mirala (señalando con el dedo) aaaaa, que bella plebeya. ¿Debo dejar el trono por amor a ella, vale acaso más,una fria corona que un solo reflejo de sol en los dorados cabellos de María?

Seiya decia con voz baja.

SEIYA: Si más o menos.

El publico se rio.

TAIKI: Oh, dolorosos espiritus o ruidosos gemidos acudid en mi ayuda decidme que debo hacer en este momento haciago, haciaago algo.

El publico volvio a reir.

TAIKI: María, María, la corona la corona. Pero que importa una corona si el resto de la dentadura esta sana.

El publico rio.

TAIKI: El trono, la gloria vana, el oro. Mira, mira juglar (señalando una estatua) mira la estatua que me inmortaliza sobre brioso corcel, yo y mi vanidad ordene que gastaran los dineros del reino en una estatua ecuestre, cuestre lo que cuestre.

El publico rio.

TAIKI: El poder, el trono, el trono o María, al fin al acabo el trono lo quiero para posarme sobre el y satisfacer mis deseos los más sublimes y los más perversos, en cambio a María la quiero para (se callo un momento y pensó,el publico reia) Caramba que coincidencia (el publico rio más)

El pobre de Seiya no podia creer lo que su rey estaba diciendo.

TAIKI: Ven juglar, ven acercate, quisiera darle a María una serenata pero el destino me ha castigado con dura mano en mi inspiración musical, te ruego, ponle musica a mis inspirados versos amarillados.

Seiya empezó a tocar la bandola.

TAIKI: Por ser fuente de dulzura.

SEIYA: _Por ser fuente de dulzura._

TAIKI: Por ser de rosas un ramo.

SEIYA: _Por ser de rosas un ramo._

TAIKI: Por ser nido de ternura, oh María yo te amo.

SEIYA: _Por ser nido de ternura, oh María yo te amo._

El rey se disgusto como es que el juglar amaba a María a lo que Seiya corrigio.

SEIYA: _Oh María el la ama._

El rey se acontento. Y el publico rio.

TAIKI: Amame como yo te amo a ti.

SEIYA: _Amelo, como el ama a usted._

TAIKI: Y los demás envidiaran nuestro amor.

SEIYA:_ Y, emm, todos nosotros envidiaremos el amor de ustedes._

El publico volvio a reir.

TAIKI: Oh, mi amor, María mia.

SEIYA: _Oh, su amor, María suya_

TAIKI: Mi diamante, mi rubi.

SEIYA: _Su diamante, su rubi._

TAIKI: Mi canción, mi poesia, nunca de olvides de mi.

SEIYA: _Su canción, su poesia, nunca se olvide de su..._

TAIKI: Tu estás encima de todas las cosas, mi vida

SEIYA: _Usted esta encima de todas las cosas, su vida._

TAIKI: Eres mi sana alegría.

SEIYA: _Usted es su sana ehh, maria alegria._

TAIKI: Mi amor.

SEIYA: _Su amor._

TAIKI: Mi tesoro.

SEIYA:_Su tesoro._

TAIKI: Mimame.

SEIYA: _Sumame._

El rey se enojo a tal comentario.

SEIYA: _Sumelo._

TAIKI: Tanto, tu que me metes en lo más hondo de mi.

SEIYA: _Tanto, usted_ (es interrumpido)

TAIKI: Ya no se si soy de mi o si soy de ti.

SEIYA: _Tanto, usted (interrumpido)_

TAIKI: Si tu amaras, a mi amarias lo que a mi me gusta y los de los demás y de nosotros.

Seiya no podia con todo.

SEIYA: Ohh... (sin más remedio) _Amelo._

El publico se echo a carcajadas.

TAIKI: Cuando miras con desden.

SEIYA: _cuando mira con desden._

TAIKI: Pareces fria, sujeta.

SEIYA: _Parece fria su... (el publico se rio)_ no no eso_, su cara._

El publico volvio a reir.

TAIKI: Por ser tan grandes tus dones no caben en mi mi bien.

SEIYA: _Por ser tan grandes sus donas no caben en su sutien._

El publico rio muchas carcajadas. El rey se enfurecio.

TAIKI: ¡¡NO, NO!!

SEIYA: _Ehh, no no._

TAIKI: Tunante.

SEIYA: _Su nante._

TAIKI: Miserable.

SEIYA: _Su serable._

TAIKI: Guardias a mi.

SEIYA: _Ehhmm, guardias a el._

Dos hombres grandes vinieron al ver la orden se llevaron al rey.

TAIKI: No no.

SEIYA: _No, no._

Seiya termino de tocar y se llevaron al rey. En todo el teatro se oian las carcajadas de los espectadores. Aparecio de nuevo el señor y volvio a presentar.

CONDUCTOR: Ahora, Segundo acto, "Mata Polillas Nopol"

Salio del escenario y entraron Seiya, Yaten y 3 personas más.

P. 1:(con voz de niño) Mami Mami, cuantas polillas.

Seiya quedo confundido.

YATEN: No se preocupe Señora, mata pollias Nopol cuida su ropa.

Empezarón a cantar.

P.2: _Polillas se desatan, Nopol, Nopol, Nopol, las mata. Aplique Nopol donde hay polillas, Nopol, Nopol, Nopol estiran la pata. (y seguian con el coro, pero solo con un parapa)_

YATEN: Querian comerse la ropa pero nopol las destruyo.

Y sus manos en forma de spray y una de las personas hacia ruido de moscas mientras que Yaten hacia ruido de Spray.

P.2: _Nopol, Nopol, Nopol, las mata. _( y seguian con el parapa)

SEIYA: Que porqueria ese producto, liquido malo

Mientras Yaten le hablaba en voz baja que se callara (es parte del acto)

SEIYA: Vicio asqueroso, porqueria inmunda.

YATEN: Mata las polillas.

SEIYA: Eso es lo que me enferma que mata las polillas.

YATEN: Es un bicho dañino.

La banda se cayó y comenzó la discusión.

SEIYA: ¿Porque?

YATEN: Se come la ropa.

SEIYA: Y que cree que coman ¿Tallarines? Es una polilla no una persona.

La banda toco de nuevo.

P.2: _Polillas audaces y canallas, nopol, nopol, nopol, las desmaya aplique nopol donde hay polillas, nopol, nopol, nopol, las mantiene a raya._

YATEN: ¿Contento?

SEIYA: Si.

La banda seguia.

YATEN: Ah, estas ya no les quedaran ganas de comerse la ropa.

SEIYA: Hay, si tu, muy confiado.

La banda se volvio a callar.

SEIYA (Con voz de lloron): La polilla tiene hambre por eso come ropa, a lo mejor esta juntando ropita porque en su dulce nido hay un polillito por venir, puede estar preñadita la loca y ustedes fumigando esa porqueria.

La banda volvio a tocar.

P.2: _Polillas que volando aparecen, nopo, nopol, nopol, las fortalece, _

Seiya parecia contento.

P.2: _Aplique Nopol, donde hay polillas, nopol nopol nopol, engordan y crecen._

YATEN: Polillitas la cena esta servida y más rica con Nopol, Nopol en sus tres sabores, lana, algodon y poliester.

Seiya ya llevaba rato que queria matar algo en aire que le molestaba. La banda termino y se oyó el golpe de las manos de Seiya, Yaten pregunto.

YATEN: ¿Y eso?

SEIYA: Una polilla.

El escenario se volvio a inundar de carcajadas. El telón bajo y aparecio de nuevo el conductor.

CONDUCTOR: Acto 3 "El psicologo y la gallinita dijo eureka"

Aparecio Yaten, taiki, Seiya y las mismas 3 personas. Seiya se puso al extremo izquierdo donde se encontraba un microfono, Yaten estaba sentado en una silla, las 3 personas se pusieron en fila y Taiki se coloco a lado de Seiya donde habia otro microfono.

TAIKI: Ahora, me voy a referir a un tema que es motivo de muchas por parte de las madre, los padres.

El publico re rio.

TAIKI: No, no, las madres y los padres. Las preguntas de los chicos señora. Sobre todo ciertas preguntas que son un poco delicadas como por ejemplo la consabida como nacen los bebes. A los chicos hay que decirles siempre la verdad, por supuesto hay ciertos terminos que no pueden entender, entonces usted tiene que explicarles de forma amable, con cariño, le puede decir así, "Mira nene"

Tocó en el hombro a Yaten este se sorprendio y lo vio con cara de "Que le pasa a este tipo"

TAIKI: Como papá y mamá se quieren mucho, papá le regaló a mamá una semillita que el tenía, esa semillita germino crecio y despúes de nueve meses se convirtio en un hermoso, repollo donde te dejo la cigüeña que te trajo de París.

El publico se rio

Yaten se levantó de la silla y se dirigio a las 3 personas y les hacia señas de que Taiki estaba loco. Pero lo sentaron de nuevo.

TAIKI: A los chicos, no hay que asustarlos con, brujas, ogros, temibles personas imaginarios, llegado al caso hablele de cosas más reales, el lobo, una araña una buena vibora.

TAIKI: Parece mentira, parece mentira que en pleno siglo diesi... (lo pensó, el publico se rio) veintiuno. existan madres que asusten a sus hijos como por ejemplo.

Volvio a tocar a Yaten en lo hombro, este volteo y lo vio con cara de "Otra vez"

TAIKI: si no tomas toda la sopa, llamare al ropavejero. Señor... El ropavejero tampoco quiere tomar la sopa. (el publico se rio)

TAIKI: A los chicos, hay que decirles simpre la verdad, hay que explicarles todo los motivos las razones, pero llegado al cosa aun los más pequeñitos son seres pensantes, casi se podria decir que son seres humanos (el publico volvio a reir)

TAIKI: Entonces usted tiene que explicarle con paciencia y cariño tipico caso "Mira nene"

Y volvio a tocar a Yaten quien lo veia con cara de "Y ahora que quiere este mendigo loco"

TAIKI: Ya son las doce de la noche es un poquito tarde, claro, tenemos que levantarnos temprano, te acuerdas que nos levantamos temprano, y mañana nos tenemos que volver a levantar temprano porque tu vas a la escuela, yo voy al trabajo, me entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo

Yaten dijo con la cabeza que no.

TAIKI: Quiere decir querido que si no te vas a dormir (cambiando el tono de voz por uno enojado) yo te reviento.

A Yaten le estaba empezando a tener miedo.

TAIKI: A los chicos hay que decirles siempre la verdad, y para terminar este programa los dejo con los hongitos quienes les van a enseñar la canción la gallinita dijo Eureka.

Taiki se retiro de hay. Yaten siguio sentado en la silla Seiya empezó a cantar y la banda a tocar.

SEIYA: _La gallina estaba clueca puso un huevo y dijo Eureka._

La banda tocaba y hacia un coro de pupapua pupapua.

SEIYA: _La gallina cocoroco. La gallina dijo Eureka. Se quedo tan sorprendida (fue interrumpido)_

Yaten dijo con voz de niño pequeñito.

YATEN: ¿Po que?

La banda dejo de tocar.

SEIYA: ¿Que?

YATEN: ¿Que po' que la gallinita dijo eureka? acabas de decir la gallinita dijo eureka, cocoyoco cocoyoco. Anda eplicame, andale andale.

La banda volvio a tocar.

SEIYA: La gallina dijo Eureka, porque estaba muy contenta.

YATEN: ¿Si?

SEIYA: Claro.

YATEN: ¿Ta'ba contenta?

SEIYA: Muy contenta.

YATEN: Muy contenta.

SEIYA: Si.

YATEN: Taba chocha. Gueno, ehh,e tonces, ya ta.

Seiya no le presto atención y siguio cantando.

SEIYA: _Se quedó tan soprendida que olvido hacer la comida. La gallina cocoroco, la gallina distraida._

YATEN: ¿Y po' que la gallinita eta contenta? Po'que, po'que.

Seiya se dirigia hacia el para regañarlo cuando Yaten le grito.

YATEN: ¡¡PO' QUE!!

Seiya se asustó, la banda volvio atocar y Seiya dijo:

SEIYA: La gallina estaba contenta porque iba a tener un hijito y eso la hacia muy feliz.

YATEN: ¿Si?

SEIYA: Claro, es tan hermoso poner un hijo.

YATEN: ¿Que?

SEIYA: Tener un huevo

YATEN ¿Ehh?

Seiya le dijo rapidamente para que no gritara de nuevo.

SEIYA: ¡Tener un hijo!

Y volvio a cantar.

SEIYA: _Y se fue la muy coqueta a pasear en bicicleta, la gallina cocoroco. _

YATEN: ¿Y po'que es tan hermoso tene un hijo?

SEIYA: Por que los hijos son la alegria de la vida, con sus juegos, sus risas, "Sus preguntas" cada hijo es como una rosa que florece.

YATEN: Una rosa que florece, que lindo.

SEIYA: Si, ¿te gusta el cuentito?

YATEN: Si.

SEIYA: Entonces callate.

Y volvio a cantar.

SEIYA: _Hizo piruetas la muy lista igualito que un artista, la gallina cocoroco._

YATEN: Y ¿Po' que la rosa florece?

La banda siguio tocando.

SEIYA: Porque son plantitas de la familia de las rosasias, con estambres y pistilos insertados en el tallo, y así como las rosas florecen, las personas necesitan realizarse.

YATEN: gueno, ya ta.

SEIYA: Dejame vivir.

SEIYA: _Dando saltos por la plaza se volvio.. (fue interrumpido, de nuevo)_

YATEN: Y ¿Po'que las personas necesitan realizarse?

Seiya dijo rapidamente una explicación.

SEIYA: Porque realizarse es trascender no más haya de los hechos hasta lograr cierto tipo de equilibrio.

Yaten quedo sorprendido por la rapida y breve explicación.

SEIYA: Cierto tipo de equilibrio como por ejemplo un árbol.

YATEN: Si, como un arból.

SEIYA: Árbol con acento en la a.

YATEN: Si, como un arból.

Seiya se cansó y le dijo:

SEIYA: si como un árbol.

YATEN: Un árbol, ta bien.

La multitud reia.

SEIYA: Como un avioncito que vuela.

YATEN: ooooo, un avionchito que voela.

SEIYA: Si, vuela. Como un barquito que flota.

YATEN: como un barquito que flota ta bien.

Seiya volvio a cantar.

SEIYA: _Y para arreglar.. (fue interrumpido)_

YATEN (gritando): ¡¡Y PO'QUE EL BARQUITO FLOTA?!

Colmó la paciencia de Seiya quien explotó y le explicó rapidamente y gritando.

SEIYA: ¡¡ PORQUE TODO CUERPO QUE SE SUMERGE EN UN LIQUIDO EXPERIMENTA UN EMPUJE DE ABAJO HACIA ARRIBA IGUAL AL PESO DE LIQUIDO DESALOJADO, ES EL PRINCIPIO DE ARQUIMEDES!!

YATEN: ¿Quien?

SEIYA: ¡¡ARQUIMIDES EL QUE CUANDO LO DESCUBRIO DIJO EUREKA!!

Yaten empezó a reir a carcajadas.

YATEN: ¿Como la gallinita?

SEIYA: Si, como la gallinita dijo Eureka.

YATEN: ¿Y po' que la gallinita dijo eureka?

Seiya ya no sabia que hacer así que dijo al fin para cayarlo.

SEIYA: No, nene, no, las gallinitas, no hablan.

La banda termino de tocar y Yaten salio del escenario llorando como un niñito perseguido por Seiya ya que no lo dejo terminar el cuento.

El escenario se lleno de aplusos y risas. Bajó el telón, luego subio de nuevo presentando a todos los que participaron, el telón bajo de nuevo, y volvio a subir mostrando a los Kou. La gente empezó a aplaudir más fuerte se oian chiflidos.

BUNNYMOON: Si, viva, felicidades.

TUNDERCHIC: Excelente .

BELLA: Fabuloso.

REDFIRE: Genial.

Esa noche se la pasaron estupendo los Three Lights , fueron a un restaurante junto con sus amigas las StarGirls y celebraron el rotundo exito de la obra.


	10. El Deseo De Encontrarlo

**EL DESEO DE ENCONTRARLO**

* * *

Una mañana de Sabado una chica de cabellos rubios con dos coletas despertaba de sus sueños. Se estiraba placenteramente, rascó un poco sus ojos y dio un gran bostezo en eso se dijo a si misma.

BUNNYMOON: Es la tercera vez que tengo ese sueño.

Soñaba que se encontraba totalmente sola, y decide buscar al chico de su vida, hasta que si, lo encuentra, pero hay algo que no la deja acercase a el, en su cabeza aparecia las voces de sus amigas y decían simpre "la misión, recuerda la misión" era horrible para ella, sabia perfectamente que algún día podrá estar con él y disfrutar de su amor, pero por ahora no era lo convenible se sentia miserable. Y siempre cuando sueña que toda la misión ella esta corriendo hacia él con los brazos abiertos y lagrimas que caen de sus ojos de felicidad, pero cuando llega a abrazarlo despierta... se preguntaba varias veces cuando llegaría el momento que terminaran la misión.

BUNNYMOON: Vamos, tranquilizate. Estoy segura que ese momento llegara pero, tendremos... (dijo tristemente) esperar...

De pronto se asomó una chica de cabellos castaños y le dijo:

TUNDERCHIC: Anda BunnyMoon el desayuno esta servido.

BUNNYMOON: Yupi!! ahora voy...

Salio de la habitación y corrio hacia la cocina lista para devorar todo lo que habia en la mesa.

REDFIRE: No comas así. Vas a engordar

BUNNYMOON: Dejame en paz, yo puedo hacer lo que quiera.

REDFIRE: Es tu cuerpo no el mio.

Lo dijo de una forma que BunnyMoon se enojo y como siempre empezarón a pelear.

BELLA: Basta chicas.

WATERGIRL: Bella tiene razón, comportense parecen niñas chiquitas.

Las dos estaban muy apenadas por su comportamiento.

TUNDERCHIC: Es un lindo día

Decia eso mientras miraba por la ventana.

TUNDERCHIC: ¿porque no vamos al parque?

TODAS: Siiiiii

BUNNYMOON (Pensando): Así podre distraerme de ese sueño.

Mientras en el palacio.

TAIKI: Seiya despierta. El desayuno esta servido.

SEIYA: No tengo hambre... luego comeré.

TAIKI: Bueno, como quieras, yo y Yaten nos comeremos todaaaaaaaas estas hamburgesas, con queso derretido, mucha carne, tomate, lechuga, y muchos condimentos, con esta gran soda que compramos. Mmmmhhhh que rico... (decia eso mientras saboreaba con la lengua)

SEIYA: Pensandolo bien, creo que comere ahora. Me acaba de dar hambre, gracias a tu descripción de esas hamburgesas y esa gran soda que mencionas.

TAIKI: Entonces ven a la cocina.

SEIYA: Enseguida.

Se paró de la cama y corrio a toda velocidad a la cocina. Al momento de entrar dijo

SEIYA: ¿Donde estan esas riquisimas hamburgesas?

Yaten lo miró iba descalzo, con su pijama color azul, todo iba bien hasta que llego a la cabeza. Rio a carcajdas, lo que provoco que se le saliera la soda por la nariz.

YATEN: ¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!! ¡¡POR DIOS!!TU CABELLO!! ¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!

Taiki tambien se reia pero el tenia compostura y no se rio a tal grado que expulsara la soda por la nariz como a su hermano presente.

SEIYA: ¿Que tiene mi cabello?

Fue al pequeño espejo que habia colgado en la pared de la cocina, su cabello estaba todo desarreglado parecia como si un chivo le hubiese lamido, mordisqueado, chupado Etc..

SEIYA: Grrrr ¡no es gracioso Yaten!

YATEN: Claro que lo es. jajajajajaja

Se arreglo su cabello lo mas que pudo, aún así Yaten seguia riendose, pero dejo de reir cuando un pedazo de tomate llegó a su cara.

YATEN: ¡¡Aaaaaaaaaa!! ¿¡Como te atreves a lanzarme un pedazo de tomate?!

SEIYA: Te lo merecias.

YATEN: ¿asi?

Y le lanzó un pedazo de carne. Seiya se enfurecio de nuevo y le lanzó un pedazo de lechuga, ocurrio lo mismo con Yaten..

YATEN Y SEIYA: ¡¡Ahora veras!!

En eso los dos se aventaron una hamburgesa COMPLETA a la cara los dos terminaron echos un desastre, por suerte Taiki se mantenia lejos de la peligrosa guerra de comida que presenciaba. En la cara de Seiya habia un tomate en su ojo un pedazo de lechuga en su cabeza, un pedazo de carne en la boca, y el resto del pan se encontraba en su ropa. Yaten y Seiya se cansaron y se dijeron.

YATEN Y SEIYA: Bien, estamos a mano.

TAIKI: Tienen suerte de que aún queden hamburgesas y soda..

SEIYA: Así lo habia olvidado por completo.

Se sentó en la mesa, y justo cuando iba darle el primer mordisco a una de sus hamburgesas...

TAIKI: ¡Seiya, no comas todo sucio en la mesa, vas a dejar un tiradero, vete a bañar y ahora vulves y sigues comiendo!

SEIYA: ayyy al rato.

Volvia la oportunidad de darle un mordisco a la hamburgesa cuando sintio un jalón de orejas.

TAIKI: No al rato, será ahora mismo.

SEIYA: ay, ay esta bien, esta bien.

Yaten reia entre dientes, pero con la otra mano Taiki lo agarró de igual manera por la oreja..

YATEN: Ay, ay, ¿y yo que hice?

TAIKI: Los dos estan muy sucios, ahora mismo se iran a bañar y podrán seguir comiendo.

SEIYA: Pero si yo no le di nisiquiera un mordisco.

TAIKI: Si, no hubiesen echo esa batalla de comida, estarian ahora disfrutandola.

Y hay iba Taiki con sus dos manos agarrando la oreja de Seiya y Yaten. Parecia un padre enojado con sus hijos XD. Y con la reacción de Taiki Seiya y Yaten no tuvieron de otra que bañarse. Cuando terminaron fueron a la cocina y por fin en son de paz pudieron disfrutar esas hamburgesas y esa soda.

TAIKI: Bien, espero que eso les enseñe a comportarse mejor.

SEIYA Y YATEN: Si, Taiki.

TAIKI: Si quieren, despúes de comer vamos al parque.

LOS DOS: Siiiiii

Mientras una camioneta negra con un dibujo de un 'corazón fugaz' se estacionaba. Se abrio la puerta eran las StarGirls.

WATERGIRL: Vaya, aire fresco.

TUNDERCHIC: Lejos de los admiradores.

BELLA: ¿Pero que dices los admiradores es lo mejor de ser artista.

BUNNYMOON: Si, pero no te gustaría que te siguieran todo el día sin dejarte respiar, y tranquilizarte ¿o si?

BELLA: Bueno pensandolo así, tienes razón.

REDFIRE: Vaya, hasta que la tonta de BunnyMoon dice algo inteligente.

BUNNYMOON: ¿A quien le dices tonta, pedazo de... niña?

REDFIRE: A ti, a la chica que estoy viendo.

Y así fue como comenzó la disputa. Todas quedaron con gota de sudor.

TUNDERCHIC: Vamos chicas, tranquilizense, vamos a pasarla bien.

Se dirigieron a un lugar apartado de la gente en el parque donde habia una colina de pasto rodeada por arboles y un gran estanque.

BUNNYMOON: aaaaa. Paz, y tranquilidad.

BELLA: Mira BunnyMoon, ven a jugar conmigo, tengo una cometa.

BUNNYMOON: guau, si vamos.

Las dos corrian para que la cometa se elevara, era un cometa en forma de estrella con letras que decian en ella "StarGirls" Mientras, WaterGirl leia un libro de una novela romantica. RedFire estaba sentada dandoles de comer a los patos del estanque con pedazitos de pan, y TunderChic disfrutaba estar recostada con los brazos en la cabeza sobre el verde pasto y observar el cielo e imaginando las millones de formas que se podian hacer con las nubes.

Mientras una camioneta de color negra con el dibujo de una estrella fugaz se estacionaba. De ella salieron los Kou.

YATEN: Que lindo esta el día hoy.

TAIKI: Tienes razón.

SEIYA: ¡Oigan! ¿Acaso esa cometa de alla en el cielo dice "StarGirls"?

YATEN: Tienes razón, ¿Bella estará aqui?

TAIKI: ¿Y WaterGirl?

SEIYA: Y ¿BunnyMoon? Bueno si no nos acercamos jamás lo sabremos, vamos

YATEN Y TAIKI: Si.

Los tres corrieron, y se adentraron en el bosque hasta llegar al hermoso paisaje donde se encontraban las StarGirls.

SEIYA: ¡Hola conejita!

BunnyMoon se dio vuelta olvidando a su despistada amiga, tratando volver a subir al aire su cometa.

BUNNYMOON: ¡Hola Seiya!

SEIYA: ¿Como estas?

BUNNYMOON: Bien.

Mientras seguian platicando Yaten se acercó a Bella.

YATEN: Si estiras el hilo lograras que vuele.

BELLA: Ahh, ¡Yaten eres tu!

YATEN: Mira, te enseñare.

Mientras el le enseñaba a la chica rubia, Taiki se acercó con curiosidad a WaterGirl.

TAIKI: ¿Que lees?

Esta se sonrojo al oir las tiernas palabras de su compañero.

WATERGIRL: Una novela romantica.

TAIKI: Vaya, sabes a mi tambien me gusta leer novelas romanticas.

WATERGIRL: ¿En serio? Vaya es sorprendente viniendo de un artista como tu.

TAIKI: Pues ya ves, Crepusculo, muy buena novela yo tambien la estoy leyendo.

WATERGIRL: Guau, me sorprendes de nuevo, ¿dime en que parte vas?

Y así todos los Kou estaban distraidos con sus "Amigas"

Pero ese día tan bello se decido cuando empezó a llover.

BELLA: Hay no, la cometa no va a volar.

WATERGIRL: uyy, será mejor que cierre el libro si no quiero que se moje.

Pero BunnyMoon seguia platicando con Seiya, los dos estaban embobados uno del otro. Hasta claro, que se tuvieron que dar cuenta de la situación. Seiya se quito el sacó y junto con BunnyMoon se fueron tapados con el abajo de un árbol. Hicieron lo mismo Yaten y Taiki.

BUNNYMOON: Vaya, tan lindo que estaba el día.

YATEN: Si, yo habia dicho lo mismo.

TAIKI: Lo peor de todo esque el palacio queda lejos, y salir con el carro seria peligroso.

WATERGIRL: Pueden ir a "refugiarse" a nuestro salón de estudio esta enfrente del parque.

BELLA: Tiene razón vengan

BUNNYMOON: Son bienvenidos.

REDFIRE: Con los brazos abiertos.

TUNDERCHIC: Y podemos tomar chocolate caliente.

YATEN: Vaya, ¿en serio?

TODAS: Claro.

TAIKI: Pero no queremos molestarlas.

WATERGIRL: No lo hacen, es un placer.

SEIYA: De acuerdo.

Y así todod corrieron por todo el bosque aun con lluvia, hasta que por fin llegaron a la "Casa de estudio" de las StarGirls. Al entrar habia instrumentos muy acomodados, habia; un piano, una guitarra, un bajo, un violin, una flauta y una bateria.

SEIYA: Guau.

BUNNYMOON: Si, todos dicen eso.

TUNDERCHIC: Tomen chicos, aqui hay ropa para ustedes, si se quedan empapados será perjudicial para su voz.

TODOS: Si, gracias.

WATERGIRL: Ahi hay varios cuartos para que se cambien, nosotras nos turnaremos los 2 cuarto que quedan.

TAIKI: Vaya, hasta tienen cuartos.

REDFIRE: Si, esque a veces nos quedabamos a estudiar hasta muy tarde y el sueño no vencia así que le pusimos unos cuantos cuartos.

Despúes todos se fueron a cambiar. Despúes salieron todos excepto Seiya y BunnyMoon. Los demás se fueron a platicar con una taza de chocolate caliente.

TAIKI:¿Y diganme al estudiar tanto no molestan a los vecinos?

YATEN: Si, nosotros a veces nos limitamos a estudiar a poco volumen para no despertar a la princesa.

TUNDERCHIC: El salón esta protegido,las ventanas son anti-ruido y la puerta esta reforazada con almohadones para que no salga ruido es imposible que alguien nos escuche desde afuera.

LOS DOS: Guau

TAIKI: Haremos eso con el salón ¿no crees Yaten?

YATEN: Si.

Mientras Seiya iba saliendo del cuarto habia terminado de cambiarse pero al asomarse sin que nadie se diese cuenta, notó que BunnyMoon no estaba presente entre ellos, en eso oyó una voz de muy bajo volumen, fue hasta el ultimo cuarto se asomó, era BunnyMoon quien veia la ventana como las gotas de la lluvia golpeaban el cristal como si estas quisieran entrar. Seiya permanecio intacto en la puerta del cuarto escuchando.

BUNNYMOON: ¿Porque?... él, esta tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos... como quisiera... quisiera tocar su rostro tan suave. Y ver esos ojos tan penetrantes, y undirme en esos fuertes y calidos brazos.

Lo decia mientras se abrazaba a ella misma. Pero con la lagrimas en sus ojos dijo.

BUNNYMOON: (LLORANDO) ¿Porque... ¿porque tengo que ser quien no soy?... como quisiera deshacerme de este antifaz y correr a abrazarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo amo...

Gemia de dolor, con lagrimas corrieron por sus blancas y suaves mejillas. Seiya la miraba desde la puerta se le rompia el corazón con tan solo verla. Entonces decidio entrar, camino lentamente hacia ella y tomo su hombro. BunnyMoon se sorprendio y lo vio. Este se sentó a su lado, con su mano le alzo el rostro para ver ese hermoso rostro, sus ojos estaban inundados de lagrimas. Con su mano limpio su rostro.

BUNNYMOON: Seiya... yo...

Seiya colocó su mano en su boca, los dos se miraban con mucho deseo, hasta que sus labios se fundieron en un hermoso, calido y tierno besó. BunnyMoon puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y Seiya la tomo por la cintura y la pegaba más a el. Hasta que termino ese momento maravilloso. BunnyMoon puso su cabeza en pecho de Seiya podia oir los latidos de su corazón y su repiración. Seiya la rodeo con sus brazos y la abrazo. Ese momento era magico para ellos dos. Para ellos jamás tendrian esa oportunidad de estar tan unidos. Seiya estaba tan unida a ella, que podia oler su esencia y sentir esa suave piel. En esos momentos de lluvia ellos dos permanecieron juntos.


	11. Trabajo En Equipo

**TRABAJO EN EQUIPO**

* * *

Un día las StarGirls estaban a las afueras del su departamento de estudio. (el que menciono en el capi anterior) estaban de brazos cruzados, esperando algo, mientras watergirl miraba su reloj.

WATERGIRL: Ya se retraso

BUNNYMOON: Ayyy, ya quiero que llege, por amor de dios, que llege.

REDFIRE: Tranquilizate BunnyMoon

De pronto llega un camión.

BUNNYMOON: Yupi!! Ya llegó!!

WATERGIRL: Vaya que estabas impaciente, desde que despertaste jamás te habia visto tan activa.

Bunnymoon parecia no prestarles atención se puso enfrente de la rampa trasera del camión, y estaba brincoteando como niña chiquita.

BELLA: Bien, por fin llegaron.

TUNDERCHIC: Ya me estaba desesperando.

El camión tenía las inscripciones de INSTRUMENTOS MUSICALES, "MANUELA" (Que nombre se me ocurrio pero bueno). Abajo de eso venia en letras chiquitas "sirviendole más de 80 años" Cual sería su sorpresa cuando vieron bajar del camión a unos hombres, viejitos, arrugados, con canas. Todas se quedaron con gota en la cabeza.

BUNNYMOON: Sabes, jamás pense que vinieran los primeros cargadores, ¿Por que no se jubilan?

WATERGIRL: En este caso te diria que estas mal pero por lo que veo tienes razón, ¿Porque no se jubilan?

Miraban atentamente a los viejitos tratando de levantar unas grandes cajas. De pronto

HOMBRE1: Hay mi espalda.

HOMBRE2: ¿Te encuentras bien?

HOMBRE1: Si, solo necesito descansar.

Todas se quedaron sorprendidas ¿como es que unos simples viejitos iban a cargar cajas de tal magnitud? De pronto vieron que alguien doblaba en la esquina, eran los three Lights quienes al ver a las StarGirls corrieron hacia ellas.

TAIKI: Hola, ¿Que hacen?

WATERGIRL: Pedimos unos instrumentos nuevos, pero al parecer nos trajeron a los cargadores más fuertes.

Este ultimo lo había dicho con sarcasmo, voltearon a ver y vieron a los dos viejitos dormidos en las cajas sus ojos se volvieron de puntitos, y el de las chicas tambien con una gota en la cabeza.

SEIYA: jajajaja Que viejitos.

BUNNYMOON: Si, lo malo es que no pueden llevar las cajas.

YATEN: Nosotros les ayudamos.

TODAS:¿QUE?

TAIKI: Yaten tiene razón nosotros las ayudaremos.

SEIYA: Si.

BELLA: ¿en serio?

YATEN: Claro, para eso estan los amigos. Y lo podemos hacer en equipo.

TODAS: Si, nosotras tambien ayudaremos.

Y si comenzaron Yaten cargo una caja con ayuda de Bella, Taiki con ayuda de WaterGirl y otra con Seiya y BunnyMoon. ya cuando habian terminado. Todos entraron y se tiraron en el sofá que habia hay adentro.

SEIYA: Vaya, lo hicimos bien.

BUNNYMOON: Si.

YATEN: Si que estaban pesadas ¿Que hay adentro?

BELLA: Instrumentos nuevos que pedimos.

YATEN: Ya veo.

Todos se levantaron y empezaron a abrir las cajas.

SEIYA: Guau, tienen una guitarra electrica Gibson 47.

BUNNYMOON: Si, la pedi yo. Es el modelo que más me gusta.

SEIYA: Si a mi tambien, suena mejor que la jackson 49.

BUNNYMOON: Lo mismo digo yo.

SEIYA: Vaya, me doy cuenta de que tu eres la guitarrista principal.

BUNNYMOON: Sip.

TAIKI: Guau, pero que teclado electrico más original. Yamaha.

WATERGIRL: Si, es mi modelos favorito.

TAIKI: vaya, tu eres la pianista, tienes muy buen ojo para escoger los instrumentos.

YATEN: Guau, un bajo Stilson r25. Una de las mejores en bajos.

BELLA: Si, me encantan como suena y su estilo es muy original.

YATEN: Bajista ¿eh? buen gusto.

Mientras Redfire estaba siendo ayudada por Seiya. Cuando abrieron la caja.

SEIYA: _Oh My God_ es la bateria más perfecta que allá visto. Tiene 43 tambores 8 simbalos 2 tambores mayores y 12 platillos.

REDFIRE: Una de las mejores baterias, hasta ahora.

TAIKI: guau TunderChic que hermoso violin. Tiene un fascinante sonido.

TUNDERCHIC: Me gusta mucho el modelo, es la unica fabrica que hace este tipo de violin.

TAIKI: Vaya.

De pronto se oyó un grito.

REDFIRE: Un aura maligna.

WATERGIRL: Chicas transformemonos.

BELLA:¡Poder Universal de Amor Estelar, Transformación!

TUNDERCHIC: ¡Poder Universal de Tormenta Estelar, Transformación!

REDFIRE: ¡Poder Universal De Pasión Estelar, Transformación!

WATERGIRL: ¡Poder Universal de Agua Estelar, Transformación!

BUNNYMOON: ¡Poder Universal de Princesa Estelar, transformación!

SEIYA: ¡Poder de Lucha Estelar, Transformación!

YATEN: ¡Poder de Curación estelar, Transformación!

TAIKI: ¡Poder de Creación estelar, Transformación!¨

U.S PRINCESS: Vamos.

TODAS: Si.

salieron el día se habia tornado gris, habia nubes de agua y el parque estaba desolado, no se veia ni un alma.

S. MAKER: ¿Donde están todos?

De pronto el aura se echo encima de Princess, parecía que trataba de... de... besarla?

U.S PRINCESS: Cometa, acción.

El aura salio volando, pero no se desiso.

S.S FIGHTER: ¿Estas bien?

U.S PRINCESS: Si, gracias.

Y la ayudó a levantarse.

De pronto de por detrás de los arbustos, debajo de las bancas, por arriba de los locales, de los arboles y demás salieron montones de auras.

U.S LOVE: Son demasiadas.

U.S AQUA: Si nos atacan cuando estamos todos juntos, perderemos tenemos que separarnos.

TODAS: Si.

Love se fue con Healer. Aqua con Maker, Princess con Fighter y Passion con Tunder. Todos empezarón a pelear. Las auras malignas salian volando. De pronto rodearon a Fighter y a Princess, hasta que toparon con sus espaldas. Se vieron de reojo y pusieron una sonrisa ladina.

S. FIGHTER: ¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo?

U.S PRINCESS: SI.

Entonces Princess se agarro de los brazos de Fighter se subio a su espalda y Fighter comenzó a dar vueltas mientras Princess con sus piernas golpeaba a las auras. Hasta que todas estaban tiradas en el suelo. Al ver su trabajo en equipo se dieron un choque de palmas. Mientras Healer y Love estaban golpeadondo a todas las auras que se les interponia. Healer agarró a una por la espalda y la halzo por los brazos Love le dio un golpe. Trabajan muy bien. Aqua y Maker, juntaron sus poderes.

U.S. AQUA: Lluvia de Estrellas.

S. MAKER: Estrella de Sailor Maker.

Los poderes se unieron y derribaron a todas las auras. Mientras con Passion y Tunder. Las estaban apunto de rodear, si atacaban de una lado las atrapaban del otro. Asi que se prepararon.

U.S TUNDER: Hoyo Negro

U.S. PASSION: Estrella Fugaz, arde.

Y cada una se puso de espaldas y se fueron abriendo como si formaran un circulo, Tunder atacaba por la derecha, y Passion por la izquierda. Hasta que todas las auras terminaron tiradas. Todas se reunieron de nuevo en el centro del parque las auras las estaban acorralando.

U.S. PRINCESS: Tengo una idea.

U.S PASSION: ¿Tu?

U.S. PRINCESS: Dejame en paz.

Princess se puso en medio de todos mientras que ellos formaban un circulo alrededor de ella.

U.S. PRINCESS: Agarren esos vidrios que estan tirados.

Cada quien los agarró.

U.S PRINCESS: Ahora levantelos al aire.

Así lo hicieron.

Princess se elevó de nuevo con ese resplandor de su espalda en forma de alas.

U.S PRINCESS: ¡Luz de Estrella, Plateada!

Entonces el ataque choco con los cristales de las demás y atacó a todas las auras. Haciendo que desaparecieran.

TODAS: Siiiiiii¡¡ LO LOGRAMOS.

U.S PASSION: Y todo gracias a BunnyMoon.

Todas la abrazaron.

El día empezaba a volver a la normalidad las nubes de agua se fueron y el sol volvio a salir, los pajaros salieron de los arboles pregonando. Y las ardillas jugaban en las banquetas.

BUNNYMOON: vengan, vamos un restaurante, yo invito.

TODOS: Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

Y salieron corriendo al restaurante.


	12. SE ACERCA LA REVELACIÓN

** SE ACERCA LA REVELACIÓN.**

Un día Seiya y sus hermanos iban paseando si se puede decir, ya que los fans no los dejaban por mucho tiempo solos, era un día muy lindo, el cielo era azul, los pajaros cantaban, todo era perfecto.

"Esta hermoso el día ¿No lo creen" Decia Taiki mirando a sus hermanos.

"Si" Decia Seiya muy distraido por el comentario de Taiki. Seiya volteo y vio la perfecta silueta de una chica, era BunnyMoon quien tambien andaban por ahi con las StarGirls.

"Miren quienes están ahi" Decía Yaten señalando con el dedo.

Seiya se alegro al ver a BunnyMoon "Vamos, para entretenernos en este día tan perfecto"

Los 3 corrieron a donde se encontraban las StarGirls.

"Hola Conejita"

BunnyMoon volteo y al ver el rostro de Seiya le contesto con una sonrisa.

"Hola Seiya, Yaten Yaiki, ¿Como están?"

"Bien, muchas Gracias" Taiki siempre tan educado.

"Oigan, ¿Quieren acompañarnos tenemos muchos planes y ustedes los harían perfectos" Decia BunnyMoon con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras que Seiya se sonrojaba un poco.

"Claro, ¿porque no?"

"Yaten, ¿Estan seguras, no queremos ser un estorbo" Decia Taiki mandandole una mirada a su hermano de cabello platinado.

"¿Cual estorbo? Es un placer, anden vamos."

"De acuerdo"

Primeron fueron a una neveria que era muy popular hay, se llamaba Dairi Kuin, vendian, riquisimos helados.

Cuando entraron, habian muchos jovenes, todos se formaron en la fila.

"Me puede dar una malteada doble de chocolate con dos popotes" Decia Seiya, muy entusiasmado.

"¿Todo eso te vas a comer?" Decia BunnyMoon detrás suyo.

"Claro que no, tu me ayudaras"

"¡Hay claro, con mucho gusto!" Diciendo muy alegre.

Mientras los otros ordenaban en una mesa, dos chicos no podian evitarse ver, ya que la malteada era de dos y era imposible no verse a la cara mientras la tomabas.

"Dime, ¿Que tal va su carrera"

"Bien, y la de ustedes BunnyMoon?"

"De maravilla, aunque..."

"¿Que?"

"No, nada solo estaba pensando algo"

"Sabes, yo siempre quise tener una competencia" Mencionaba Seiya volteando a ver al exterior de la ventana.

"Pero claro, eramos tan buenos, que era casi imposible que nos ganarán"

"Que presumido"

"Jejeje, bueno, pero cuando las conoci a ustedes, me di cuenta de que no eran una competencia, sino más unos angeles."

Las mejillas de BunnyMoon se tornaron de un color rosa claro "¿Porque lo dices?"

"Bueno, porque, han echo que vuelva a tener los pies en la tierra"

"Pues en ¿Donde estabas que no estabas aqui?"

El rostro de Seiya se volvio triste.

"Yo solo pensaba en ella"

BunnyMoon por poco y se traga la cereza de la malteada.

"¿En quien?"

"Una chica que hacia que mi corazón, se acelerara y se detuviera al mismo tiempo"

"Que tierno, pero porque dices que nosotros te volvimos a poner los pies en la tierra?"

"Porque, me di cuenta de que ella era imposible para mi"

A BunnyMoon se le detuvo el corazón, no podia creer que esas palabras habian salido de la boca de Seiya.

"¿Te sucede algo? De repente te tornaste palida"

"No, no esque tome muy rapido el helado" Decia moviendo el popote en forma de circulos, muy triste la mirada gacha y su ojos se tornaron cristalizados.

"¿Que te a echo ella que quieres olvidarla?"

"Bueno, yo, esque, ella era imposible para mi, su destino, esta preparado, no puedo hacer nada"

"Eso crees tu"

"¿Que? Pero si ya perdi"

"Pierdes, cuando te rindes, no puedes dejar que esa esperanza muera"

En instantes los se quedaron observando, por unos momentos.

"Sabes, eso pense, pero..."

"Pense que eras más fuerte"

"Tal vez tenga razón pero ya no puede hacer nada, ella esta muy lejos ahora, y tal vez nunca más la vuelva a ver"

"Eso es lo que crees, el amor sin previo aviso puede volver, cuando menos te lo esperas, si tu la quieres, debes seguir luchando por ella"

Seiya por unos momentos quedo confundido, pero al paso de unos instantes su rostro se torno lleno de alegría.

"Tienes, Tienes mucha razón"

"Si, yo se que la tengo"

"Si, lo se"

De pronto los demás se fueron acercando

"¿De que tanto hablan" Decia Bella acercandose a BunnyMoon.

"De nada, cosas de la musica"

Mientras los demás, seguian disfrutando de su helado, ese día fue fabuloso para todos, fueron al cine, al parque de diversiones, al parque, a un show de delfines.

"Vaya esto es muy divertido" Decia WaterGirl muy emocionada.

"Es como cuando vi mi primer cometa"

"Sabes, yo tambien hice lo mismo"

Decia Taiki.

"¿En serio?"

"Claro, y hasta le puse nombre"

"Guau, yo tambien"

lo iban a mencionar pero lo dijeron al mismo tiempo y resulto ser.

"Su nombre es Einstein"

"Doble Guau, ¿En serio le pusiste así?"

"si, vaya no sabia que teniamos tanto en común" Decia Taiki realmente sorprendido.

"Sabes, oi que mañana habra lluvia de estrellas, ¿Quieres verla conmigo?"

"Por supuesto que si, sera fabuloso"

Mientras ellos platicaban Yaten estaba apunto de ganar un enorme regalo sorpresa en un juego de fuerza, agarro un gran martillo y ZAZZZZZZZZ le dio un golpe hasta que sono la campana.

"Siiiiii Gane"

"Aqui esta tu premio jovencito"

yaten se iba retirando.

"¿Jovencito?"

"Esque eres muy chaparo hermano" Decia Seiya en plan de broma.

"Deja de molestarme, ahora, a abrir el regalo"

Quitaron las envolturas en un dos por tres y no era más que un lindo oso color rosa.

"¿Que gran premio no?"

"Ya se, se lo voy a dar a Bella"

"Uyyyy, te gusta, son novios"

Yaten se alejo de su hermano algo sonrojado.

"B-Bella?"

"Dime Yaten"

"Gane esto para ti"

"Aaaaa, es hermoso, muchas gracias Yaten te lo agradezco"

Y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. Yaten no sabia que decir estaba rojo como tomate, iba haciendo de noche. Y los three Lights acompañaron a sus amigas a su casa.

"Bueno nos divertimos mucho, gracias chicos" Decia BunnyMoon muy tierna como siempre.

De pronto RedFire notó que en el buzón habia 1 carta.

"Oigan, miren una carta, que extraño hoy no se recibe correspondencia"

Abrio el sobre y decia. "MAÑANA ES EL DÍA"

Las StarGirls se paralizaron al ver esta nota.

"¿Día?" Decian los Kou algo confundidos.

De pronto BunnyMoon empezó a llorar y sin decir nada se fue adentro de la casa.

"¿Que pasa, es algo malo?" Decía Taiki, muy confundido.

"Chicos, creo que es mejor que se vayan"

Nadie dijo nada, simplemente las chicas empezarón a correr al interior de la casa. Los Kou iban caminando nadie decia nada el comportamiento extraño de sus amigas los estaban angustiando. De pronto empezó a llover, y los hermanos corrieron a refugiarse debajo de un árbol, aparecio volando enfrente de ellos una hoja de papel, que cayó justo a los pies de Seiya, este la recogio y dijo.

"Miren es la carta de las chicas"

"¿Que?"

Yaten y taiki vieron que simplemente decia "MAÑANA ES EL DÍA" Le dieron vuelta al reverso. Era un anuncio del proximo concierto de bandas, iban a estar 5 bandas, entre ellas los three Lights y las StarGirls. La mente de los chicos se confunfio a un más, no sabian que decir. Esa nota, podia significar la separación de una linda amistad, o el comienzo de grandes amores.

**Perdon por no escribir por un tiempo y dejarlos colgados, pero esque en mi casa hubo un altercado con el internet y los cibers son escasos en mi colonia, bien, espero que les alla gustado el capitulo, ya el proximo es el gran final. Espero que sea de su agrado.**


	13. Amor Correspondido

**AMOR CORRESPONDIDO**

Al fin a llegado el día, en el cual, las StarGirls se revelaran con su amor y apoyo. Estas chicas que llegaron solo para proteger y cumplir un sueño y una misión. Y 3 hermanos que simplemente se enamoraron de ellas sin darse cuenta. Este es el final...

En esa noche, donde una fria lluvia y la obscuridad de la noche invadia las almas de tres Hermanos. La nota que inesperadamente les habia llegado, marcaría su destino. A la Mañana siguiente en el castillo...

Eran más de las 10 de la mañana y Seiya Yaten y Taiki, seguian en los brazos de Orfeo. (dormidos) No querian despertar, querían refelxionar que fue lo que paso esa noche en la casa de las StarGirls, pero eso no les ayudo mucho, hasta que tuvieron que levantarse. Los Tres salieron de cada una de sus habitaciones, se miraron por un momento, pero no se dirigieron ni una palabra, camino cada quien a la cocina donde se prepararon un cereal nutritivo. En la mesa era un silencio obsoluto, simplemente se oia el sonido de las cucharas entrar al plato y las crujientes ojuelas de maiz que entraba en la boca de cada uno. Hasta que...

"¿Día de la revelación?" Dijo Seiya soltando la cuchara.

"¿Que creen que significa?" Continuo Yaten.

Mientras Taiki le daba vueltas con la cuchara a la leche de su tazón despues dijo tristemente

"Nose, es algo tan extraño, el comportamiento de "Ellas" y esa nota"

"¿Creen que deberíamos ir a verlas?"

"No, recuerda que ellas dijeron que no podían vernos"

El silencio volvio a reinar en la cocina. Mientras en la casa de las StarGirls...

"Bien, ya ha llegado el día, hay que elegir, en quedarnos o irnos y jamás volver a verlos" Dijo RedFire, rodeada de las demás que estaban sentadas en una mesa en la sala. Nadie decia nada.

"El, ya se olvido de mi" Dijo melancolicamente BunnyMoon

"¿QUE?" Dijeron todas al ver la respuesta de su amiga y su actitud.

"Me lo dijo, esa vez en la neveria"

**.: FLASHBACK:.**

"Yo solo pensaba en ella"

BunnyMoon por poco y se traga la cereza de la malteada.

"¿En quien?"

"Una chica que hacia que mi corazón, se acelerara y se detuviera al mismo tiempo"

"Que tierno, pero porque dices que nosotros te volvimos a poner los pies en la tierra?"

"Porque, me di cuenta de que ella era imposible para mi"

**.: FIN DEL FLASHBACK:.**

"¿En serio te dijo eso?" Dijo su amiga Bella.

"Si" Respondio BunnyMoon con la mirada al suelo

"Creo... que no hay de otra tenemos que irnos."

Justo en ese momento a BunnyMoon se le agrandaron los ojos, apretó los labios, sus manos se forzaron y de sus ojos salieron lagrimas.

Todas al ver la situación de su amiga, pensaban y pensaban "_Fue en vano, todo en vano, jamás debimos averla traído, lo unico que sucedio fue acerla sufrir más"_

Todas se levantaron y se dirgieron a ella a abrazarla, con mucho afecto.

"Es temprano pero... sería bueno que empezemos a preparar todo, para el concierto final" Dijo waterGirl quien estaba alado de BunnyMoon.

"SI" Contestaron todas.

Mientras...

"Bien, ahora hay que practicar esta canción" Dijo Yaten que tenia en sus manos un bajo. Los hermanos tambien estaban preparandose para el concierto.

"No, esa no me gusta, y no quiero cantarla" Respondio Seiya.

"Pero que dices, es la mejor de todas" Dijo Taiki algo sorprendido.

"Entonces ¿Cual vamos a tocar?" Añadio Yaten ironicamente.

"Esta" Dijo Seiya sacando una hoja de papel

(No se si recuerden compañeros lectores, que en el primer capitulo, Yaten al entrar al cuarto de Seiya ve hojas de papel regadas y solo una permanecia en el escritorio de su hermano, ese papel es justo el que Seiya sostiene en ese momento)

"¿Que es eso?"

"Una nueva canción, yo la escribi, y se la quieron dedicar a BunnyMoon y... a mi bombón."

Los hermanos al ver a Seiya lo pensaron y con una sonrisa.

"Esta bien"

"Pero hay que darnos prisa, para aprenderla"

"Muchas Gracias chicos"

Toda la mañana y Tarde los Three Lights practicaron la canción, se la aprendieron y arreglaron, todo, instrumentos, luces, escenario, coreografia, y escenario. Para que todo fuese perfecto.

Las StarsGirls no se quedaban atrás, afinaban sus instrumentos, los transportaban al auditorio, un audiotorio gigantesco donde se llevaría acabo ese gran concierto.

Esa noche llegaron miles de gentes, todo estaba listo, las luces estaban encendidas, los instrumentos tambien, las bandas solo esperan que sea su turno. Aparece el representante de ese concierto.

"Buenas noche damas y caballeros, les agradecemos que esten aqui, esperamos que lo disfruten, para empezar vamos con..."

mientras en el camerino de los Three Lights.

"Vaya, saben, es la primera vez que me siento nervioso" Decia Seiya frotandose las manos.

"Tal vez es, porque vas a tocar en presencia de BunnyMoon" Deica yaten picaramente

Seiya no lo pudo evitar, y se sonrojo Taiki sabia que si los dejaba empezarian con sus relajos.

"Bueno, ya ya mejor alistense, no quiero problemas aqui."

"Y que hay de ti Taiki ¿No te sientes nervioso por estar enfrente de... 'WaterGirl'?"

Taiki se dio media vuelta, y levemente se puso rojo, pero luego se recompuso y se dio vuelta.

"No tengo porque estarlo somos profesionales"

"Si tu lo dices" Dijeron Yaten y Seiya con una sonrisa ladina.

Mientras en el camerino de las StarGirls.

"RedFire, ¿Me pasas el delineador?" Le decia TunderChic

"Si, toma. BunnyMoon ¿Ya estas lista?"

"Si" Dijo tristemente desde una esquina.

"Vamos, arriba esos animos, o si no la canción no saldra de tu corazón y no podremos terminarla." Le dijo RedFire acercandose a BunnyMoon y tomandole las manos.

"Esta bien, pero esque estoy muy triste y a la vez Feliz, triste porque ya no podre estar con Seiya y feliz porque todos estas semanas estuve a su lado, y pude disfrutar su compañia más que en la Tierra"

"Nos da gusto, anda, vamos solo hay que esperar en las mesas"

"SI"

Todas las bandas que iban a tocar iban a estar reunidas en un sitio especial enfrente del escenario, con mesas y arreglos florales, de pronto cada una de las bandas empezaron a salir, el publico aplaudia gritaba chifalaban al verlos, estaban emocionados todos. Seiya, quien al ver a BunnyMoon se alegro, más no pudo hablar con ella. Se sentaron en las mesas y disfrutaron del show.

Pasaban bandas, muy conocidas, muy populares, que tocaban muy bien, de pronto el representante volvio a salir.

"Bien, ahora presentaremos a la banda que es la sensación del momento, loooooooossssssssssssss THREE LIGHTS!!"

Todos gritaban las chicas emocionadisimas, por ver a los hermanos kou, los tres eran muy guapos y a todas las chicas les encantaban.

Taiki tomo el microfono y dijo.

"Esta es nuestra canción más popular hasta ahora, disfrutenla"

Las luces se apagaron y salio un coro de fondo...

Search for you love….

Search for you love…

Y se prenden todas las luces del escenario revelando a Yaten, Seiya y Taiki….

**Kimi**** wa itsumo kagayaiteta** _Tú siempre has estado brillando tan resplandeciente_

**Egao**** hitotsu chiisa na hoshi** _Tu cara sonriente es como una pequeña estrella_

**Taisetsu**** ni shiteta yo (eien no Starlight)** _la he estado atesorando (eterna luz de estrella)_

**Ano hi boku wa mamorenakute** _en ese dia no podré venir y protegerte_

**Kuyashi**** namida koraeta dake** _sostengo mis lágrimas de resentimiento adentro de mi_

**Itami**** ga nokoru yo (wasurenai Sweetheart)** _sigo sintiendo el dolor (no te olvidaré amor)_

**Search**** for your love, sora no suishou** _Buscando tu amor, los cristales del cielo_

**Search**** for your love, nakanaide kure** _buscando tu amor, por favor no empieces a llorar_

**Search**** for your love, hontou wa** _buscando tu amor, realmente_

**Dakishimetai**** no sa** _deseo ahora abrazarte y tenerte cerca de mi_

**Kimi**** no kaori zutto (sagashiteru)** _tu fuerte esencia yo estoy siempre (buscándola)_

**Boku**** no koe yo todoke (aishiteru)** _puedes oir mi voz al decir en voz alta (te amo)_

**Ima**** doko ni iru no (Moonlight Princess)** _dónde estás ahora? (princesa de la luna)_

**Boku**** no purinsesu** _mi amada princesa_

**Kotaete**** answer for me** _contéstame, contéstame a mi_

**Ima**** sugu answer for me** _enseguida, contéstame a mi_

**Kotaete**** answer for me** _contéstame, contéstame a mi_

**Yasashiku**** answer for me** _tan suavemente, contéstame a mi_

**Tooi**** yozora kakenuketeku** _corriendo a través del cielo distante de la noche_

**Nagareboshi**** ni negau yo ima** _ahora pediré un deseo a una estrella fugaz_

**Aitai**** to sasayaku (tsutaete yo Starlight)** _susurrando: deseo estar contigo (por favor diselo a ella, luz de estrella)_

**Toki**** ga sugite otona ni naru** _como el tiempo pasa, nos volvemos adultos_

**Boku**** wa yatto kizuita no sa** _finalmente he comprendido eso_

**Tarinai**** kakera ni (soba ni ite Sweetheart)** _las piezas rotas no son suficientes (por favor quedate a mi lado amor)_

**Search**** for your love, gin no unabara** _buscando tu amor, en el océano plateado_

**Search**** for your love, fune wa tadayou** _buscando tu amor, el barco flota a la deriva_

**Search**** for your love, kuruoshisa ni** _buscando tu amor, en esta locura_

**Nagasarete**** yuku** _estaré fuera de tu alcance_

**Kimi**** no kaori zutto (sagashiteru)** _tu fuerte esencia yo estoy siempre (buscándola)_

**Boku**** no koe yo todoke (aishiteru)** _puedes oir mi voz al decir en voz alta (te amo)_

**Ima**** doko ni iru no (Moonlight Princess)** _dónde estás ahora? (princesa de la luna)_

**Boku**** no purinsesu** _mi amada princesa_

**Kotaete**** answer for me** _contéstame, contéstame a mi_

**Ima**** sugu answer for me** _enseguida, contéstame a mi_

**Kotaete**** answer for me** _contéstame, contéstame a mi_

**Yasashiku**** answer for me** _tan suavemente, contéstame a mi_

**Kotaete**** answer for me** _contéstame, contéstame a mi_

**Ima**** sugu answer for me** _enseguida, contéstame a mi_

**Kotaete answer for me** _contéstame, contéstame a mi_

**Yasashiku**** answer for me** _tan suavemente, contéstame a mi_

Cuando terminaron, el publico gritaba como loco, era un espectaculo fabuloso. A todos les encanto hasta BunnyMoon se unia, de verdad le gusto mucho la canción.

"Vamos tranquilizate" Decia Bella

"ay lo siento, esque tocaron..."

De pronto se volivo a poner triste.

"¿Que te sucede?" Le dijo Bella

"Esque, recordaba todos los momentos que tuve con Seiya"

Bella quedo callada.

"Vamos, arriba esos animos, eso es lo que más me gusta de ti"

"Si, lo se, esta bien lo hare mejor que nadie"

"Así se habla."

El publico gritaba "_otra, otra, otra"_

El representante aparecio de nuevo se quito el microfono y le dijo a los Three Lights.

"¿Quieren cantar otra? Si no quieren no hay problema"

"No, no si queremos cantar otra" Dijo Seiya.

"De acuerdo, los anunciare"

"No, no espere por favor dejeme a mi" Dijo Seiya acercandose.

"Esta bien"

Y le dio el microfono.

"Muy bien, tocaremos otra más, y esta es muy especial, va dedicada a una amiga muy querida y tambien a una personita que hace mucho conoci que para mi fue todo, pero que ahora esta muy lejos" BunnyMoon se puso rojita

**Yume no naka de nan domo **_Entre sueños muchas veces_  
**o tsu to kuchizuke kawashita **secretamente nos besábamos  
**uki to oru tsuburana hitomi ni suikomare teiku **_Fui tragado por tus hermosos y grandes ojos claros.  
_  
**imi no naka de madoru mu **_Caí dormido en tus brazos,  
_**uku ma ri ni tsutsumarete sou **_Fui rodeado por tu gentileza_.  
**a itsuma demo sa menaideto **_¡Oh!, nunca dejes que despierte  
_**suraku sa kebuno sa **_grité lleno de dolor.  
_  
**une no nakuno takanarikara **_Profundo en mi mente estuve muy inquieto,  
_**ibun de mo honkitoshiru **_hasta yo mismo sé que esta vez va en serio.  
_**etsuna sugite modokashikute **_Me llené de pánico porque estoy demasiado triste  
_**kiramekirenai **_y no te puedo dejar ir._**Motto deaiga hayakerebato **_Si hubiéramos podido conocernos antes,  
_**i wake bakari mitsuketeru **_Encontraría todas las razones  
_**sukino hikari ga todokanu kanata he**_La luz de luna brilla en la costa sin fin,  
_**a kimi wo tsuresaritai **_¡Oh!, quiero llevarte conmigo.  
_  
**a yakehiterasareta **_Bañada en la luz del sol de la mañana,  
_**imo no egao mabushisugite **_tu sonrisa es tan linda y brillante,  
_**ono mama fukari shiteiku **_Mas y más profundo  
_**ibun ga koi yo **_Me doy cuenta de que esto es terrible.  
_  
**ui ni naru PHS ga **_El sonar del teléfono celular  
_**utari no kiyori ni rakuyo **_acorta la distancia entre nosotros dos.  
_**omodachi da to ii ni todato **_¿Somos buenos amigos o buenas personas?  
_**arikirenakute **_No puedo saberlo.  
_  
**inou a n nani yasashiku temo **_Ayer tú fuiste tan amable,  
_**ma doro aitsunou denonaka **_y hoy estás en brazos de otro chico.  
_**sukino hikari ga todokanu kanata he **_La luz de luna brilla en la costa sin fin,  
_**a kimi wo tsure saritai **_¡Oh!, quiero llevarte conmigo.  
_  
**otto deaiga hayakerebato **_Si hubiéramos podido conocernos antes,  
_**i wake bakari mitsuketeru **_Encontraría todas las razones.  
_**sukino hikari ga todokanu kanata he **_La luz de luna brilla en la costa sin fin,  
_**a kimi wo tsuresaritai **_¡Oh!, quiero llevarte conmigo._

Al termino de la canción. BunnyMoon solto unas cuantas lagrimas de felicidad y a la vez de tristeza sus amigas no lo notaron, mientras que los espectadores gritaban emocionados.

"Muchas, gracias"

Y bajaron del escenario. Cuando se sentaron BunnyMoon estaba viendo a Seiya y esta al verla desde lejos le guiño el ojo. Arriba en el escenario aparecio de nuevo el representante.

"Muy bien, espero que les alla gustado ahora terminaremos, el espectaculo con las "STARGIRLS"!!"

De nuevo todas los espectadores empezaron a gritar y aplaudir, BunnyMoon tomo el microfono y dijo:

"Este es nuestro ultimo concierto con ustedes"

El publico se ponia triste, y Seiya al oir eso, sintio que se le partia el alma.

"Ya que nos iremos, de aqui, y tal vez nunca volvamos, es por eso que haremos esta canción una de las mejores, espero que la disfruten y gracias por haber permancido tanto tiempo con nosotras"

Se pusieron en posición, cada una a una distancia. Las luces se apagaron. Solo bunnyMoon comenzó a cantar.

**Kanashimi ga ima seera sum**

Mientras a cada una de ellas se les encendía una luz.

**airuKiseki wo okosu no seeraa uin**

**Dare datte kagayaku hoshi wo motsu** **Makenai!**

Justo en eso, todas saltaron un paso al frente, una rafaga de magia aparecio y se transformaron en un segundo en las Universal. Todo el publico quedo sorprendido, los Kou no mucho pero si, ya que no pensaron que se revelarian así.

**Ashita e seeraa ee ruZettai! Tsukamaeru!  
Seeraa sutaaKono chikai todoke ginga madeeee...**

Las chicas comenzaron a bailar, muy bien.

**Anata ga kieta sono toki kara Sagashi tsuzukeru  
tabi ga hajimatta Kiban da chizu ni wa sutenshiru  
no tenshi no e Yubisasu saki wa daaku na koroseumu ga matteru **

En eso Princess saltó hacia el frente pero algo sucedio, se elevó en el cielo, cerró sus ojos, y un resplandor rosa salio de ella.

**Furueru mune ni wa ano hi no himitsu kisu**

Y una rafaga de magia pasó por ella de pies a cabeza, Seiya la veia muy sorprendido se dijo a si mismo. _"Ese resplandor es de..."_

Cuando la rafaga termino de pasar, una gran pero muchisima sopresa, tambien para ustedes (algunos) amigos lectores, se llevaron ya que al terminar, no era más ni nada menos que...

**¡¡ETHERNAL!!**

**Donna ni tsurai sadame de moO itsuzukeru kara**

Y las demás sailors scouts aparecieron a su lado, mercury, mars, jupiter y vennus estaban hay. Todo mundo quedó sorprendido. Las sailors dieron un gran salto, y pusieron los pies en el suelo.

**Koukai wa shinai seeraa as Anata ni tsuiteku seeraa  
uin guKono uta wa hoshi no michishirube Makenai!  
Ashita e seeraa ee ruZettai! Mitsukeru yo!  
Seera as utaa Tenshi no hane de tobitatsu no**

Ethernal alzó su baculo y su centro comenzó a brillar con mucha intensidad y 5 esferas de luz de color azul, rojo verde y naranja salieron y comenzaron a bailar con las sailors. (Para mayor imaginación cada una de ellas empezó a bailar como en el opening de la temporada stars)

**Hitori de hashiru mishiranu michi Yatto tadoritsuita  
kono torideni Furasuko no soko anata ga nokoshite itta  
Shiren no hoshi no hitokakera saa jumon wo tonaeyou**

Entonces Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury y Sailor Vennus, volaron hacia Seiya Yaten y Taiki y les tomaron de la mano, y los elevaron.

**Kore wa futari no mirakuru na sadame**

De pronto ya no se encontraban en el auditorio si no en el espacio. Seiya no podia dejar de ver a los ojos a Sailor Moon esta lo tenia tomado de sus manos.

**Kako mo mira mo**

Entonces empezaron a caer, Seiya tenia miedo y cerró sus ojos, pero Ethernal tiernamente lo tomo de la barbilla y le levantó el rostro, este al verla se tranquilizo.

**tobikoete oitsuite miseru**

Iban cayendo hasta que.

**Kurushisa ga ima**

Y las dos alas de Ethernal se abrieron y volvieron al cielo.

**seeraa as izuKiseki wo okosu no seeraa uin**

Y Vennus y Mercury aparecieron con yaten y Taiki. De pronto volvieron al auditorio todo lo que habia pasado fue cuestion de milesimas de segundos. Aunque para ellos fue más.

**guDare datte unmei no hoshi wo motsu Makenai**!  
**Ashita e seeraa ee ruZettai! Tsukamaeru!  
Seeraa suta aKono chikai todoke ginga made.**

Se volvio a elevar con las Sailors quienes estaban en una posición de reverencia. Mientras que a Ethernal de nuevo salio un resplandor rosa de ella.

**Koukai wa shinai seeraa as Anata ni tsuiteku seeraa  
uin guKono uta wa hoshi no michishirube Makenai!**

Se transformo en la princesa Serena, su luna brillaba más que el mismo sol.

**Ashita e seeraa ee ruZettai! Mitsukeru yo!  
Seera as utaa Tenshi no hane de tobitatsu no**

Justo en eso, se elevó en el cielo en su frente la luna empezó a brillar y ella quedo desnuda como la ultima vez que termino con galaxia, se elevó hasta arriba y se fue con las Sailors recorriendo todo el mundo, y con su resplandeciente luz, desiso todo lo malo que habia en ese planeta. Rapidamente aparecieron enfrente de los Kou, Serena les guiño un ojo y se elevaron como estrellas fugaces.

Seiya no lo podia creer su bombón siempre estuvo a su lado, lo apoyo.

**.: FLASHBACK:.**

Princess cayó al suelo.

S.S.FIGHTER: Por favor resiste.

U.S.PRINCESS: No quiero verte triste Seiya.

.**: FIN DEL FLASHBACK:.**

El le demostró lo que sentia.

**.: FLASHBACK:.**

Mientras Seiya iba saliendo del cuarto habia terminado de cambiarse pero al asomarse sin que nadie se diese cuenta, notó que BunnyMoon no estaba presente entre ellos, en eso oyó una voz de muy bajo volumen, fue hasta el ultimo cuarto se asomó, era BunnyMoon quien veia la ventana como las gotas de la lluvia golpeaban el cristal como si estas quisieran entrar. Seiya permanecio intacto en la puerta del cuarto escuchando.

BUNNYMOON: ¿Porque?... él, esta tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos... como quisiera... quisiera tocar su rostro tan suave. Y ver esos ojos tan penetrantes, y undirme en esos fuertes y calidos brazos.

Lo decia mientras se abrazaba a ella misma. Pero con la lagrimas en sus ojos dijo.

BUNNYMOON: (LLORANDO) ¿Porque... ¿porque tengo que ser quien no soy?... como quisiera deshacerme de este antifaz y correr a abrazarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo amo...

Gemia de dolor, con lagrimas corrieron por sus blancas y suaves mejillas. Seiya la miraba desde la puerta se le rompia el corazón con tan solo verla. Entonces decidio entrar, camino lentamente hacia ella y tomo su hombro. BunnyMoon se sorprendio y lo vio. Este se sentó a su lado, con su mano le alzo el rostro para ver ese hermoso rostro, sus ojos estaban inundados de lagrimas. Con su mano limpio su rostro.

BUNNYMOON: Seiya... yo...

Seiya colocó su mano en su boca, los dos se miraban con mucho deseo, hasta que sus labios se fundieron en un hermoso, calido y tierno besó. BunnyMoon puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y Seiya la tomo por la cintura y la pegaba más a el. Hasta que termino ese momento maravilloso. BunnyMoon puso su cabeza en pecho de Seiya podia oir los latidos de su corazón y su repiración. Seiya la rodeo con sus brazos y la abrazo. Ese momento era magico para ellos dos. Para ellos jamás tendrian esa oportunidad de estar tan unidos. Seiya estaba tan unida a ella, que podia oler su esencia y sentir esa suave piel. En esos momentos de lluvia ellos dos permanecieron juntos.

.**: FIN DEL FLASHBACK:.**

Ella siempre estuvo alli para cuidarlo, no podia dejar que ella se fuera sin saber lo que ella sentia por el, se fue de la mesa y salio corriendo a la salida, sus hermanos querian saber lo mismo y lo siguieron, iban corriendo por un bosque, mientras veian como 5 estrellas fugaces recorrian el cielo, ellos sabian perfectamente que eran ellas. Hasta que las estrellas desaparecieron.

"Se fueron" Dijo Seiya.

"¡NO, NO PUEDO DEJARLA IR!"

Notó que enfrente de ellos habia una cascada, y un barranco desde donde se podia apreciar el paisaje, las estrellas la luna, todo. Seiya vio una silueta. Era Ethernal, estaba observando.

"¡BOMBON!"

Grito y corrio hacia ella, esta se dio media vuelta.

"¡SEIYA!" Y con lagrimas en sus ojos corrio hacia el.

Hasta que los dos se encontraban juntos, abrazados a la luz de la luna, era un momento hermoso, Seiya le levantó el rostro a Serena y le dio un beso lento, suave y muy tierno, fue largo, podian sentir como dentros de ellos estaba la pasión que despertaban. No eran los unicos, Mercury y Vennus estaban igual en brazos de Yaten y Taiki.

Todo era hermoso Seiya y Serena se separaron, se sonrieron.

"¿Porque te escondiste?"

"Necesitaba hacerlo"

"¿Y porque te querias ir?"

"Sabes, porque si me quedo solo seremos un estorbo para ustedes, ustedes tienen el deber de proteger a su princesa, y yo tenia que cumplir mi destino pero con el accidente todo se hizo trizas, no sabia que hacer, y me di cuenta que lo que sentia por Darien no era lo mismo, todo esa pasión y cariño que sentia venia de ti. Yo queria venir a visitarte, pero tenia que asegurarme de que tu no me habias olvidado, así que de ahi nacio bunnyMoon."

"Bombon, tu jamás serias un estorbo para mi, serias más bien, una bendición, desde que me fui de la tierra nada volvio a ser igual. Te extrañaba bombon, te extrañaba mucho, BunnyMoon aparecio y fue mucho apoyo para mi, aunque tu utilizaras ese antifaz, te ame como nunca bombon."

"Seiya"

Y se volvieron a besar. cuando se separaron.

"bueno, lo del accidente fue.."

"Yo lo se, no hay nada que explicar, lo que importa esque ahora estamos juntos y nada nos separa" Decia eso mientras la abrazaba.

"Te amo Seiya"

"Yo tambien te amo, mi dulce bombón"

Esa noche las estrellas brillban como nunca, y la luna resplandecia, con un calor que ninguna otra noche hubiese brindado, en esa cascada, habian amores, amores que perdurarian para toda la vida, y que nada ni nadie iba a separar. Lita y Rey conocieron a un par de chicos que tocarian su timido corazón.

Al paso del tiempo esos lazos de amor se fueron haciendo más fuertes, y al paso de unos meses los nacimientos de unas estrellitas llenarian de amor el planeta, así es Bombon, digo Serena tuvo una bebé que para todos fue sorpresa, Chibi Chibi la niña que hace tiempo habian conocido era la hija de Seiya y Serena, y así mismo la llamaron, Yaten y Mina tambien tuvieron a un pequeño con las caracteristicas fisicas de su padre y el caracter de su madre, al que llamaron de igual forma Yaten, por ultimo Amy y Taiki tuvieron a una niña, muy gentil e'inteligente' a la que llamaron Emily, una pequeña niña de cabellos cafés como los de su padre y los ojos de color azul como los de su madre. mientras que Rey tuvo a un niño de cabellos cafes y ojos color azules, tenia el mismo caracter que rey, su nombre era Phobos (como su cuervo en el templo Hikawa) asi mismo Lita tuvo a una niña de gran parecido a ella, en caracter y fisico a la que llamó Violeta.Ese mismo día se llevo acabo una ceremonia, todo el reino estaba reunido, de pronto unas trompetas de oro anunciaron la presencia de la princesa, quien al salir, todos los subditos se incaron, enfrente de ella se encontraban su estrellas con sus esposas y sus hijos, era un cuadro hermoso, la princesa se acercó a ellos, estos se incaron la princesa, dijo.

"Todos ustedes son presentes de este gran aconteciemiento, el nacimiento de 5 estrellitas, que ahora serán felices con su padres y por eso les doy mi bendición"

Y tocó a cada uno su hombro y a los bebes les sobó la frente, donde al instante, aparecieron signos la de Serena le aparecio una luna, al de mina le aparecio el signo de Vennus a la de Amy el signo de Mercurio a la de Lita el signo de jupiter y a Rey el signo de Marte. Desde entonces esas 5 familias serían felices el resto de su vida.

"Te amo Seiya"

"Yo Tambien Bombon"

Y se besaron, mientras que la pequeña chibi chibi reia. y todos fueron felices por siempre.

**FIN**

**Bien, espero que le alla gustado el fic, tarde un poquito pero bueno, les agradezco mucho a YumiAmorSei, SeiyaySerenity22, Kimi o ai shiteru, seiya serena kou, LOYDA ASTRID, Saab chan y a Marie Winchester Kou Efron. Se los agradezco deberas por su apoyo, nos vemos en otro fic. ADIOS**

* * *


End file.
